Dragonball GT: An alternate Universe: Warrior
by Ronald Delval
Summary: The danger is great. A mighty warrior, student of Vegeta wishes to prove himself. But ends up joining the darkside. Love will bring him back. But the battle won't be over yet. Will his honour and love prevail and will he surpass his rival? The supreme cha


1 Dragonball GT: A paralell Universe  
  
1.1 By: Ronald Delval   
  
Foreword:  
  
All Right what is this? Well for once I wanted to make a cool story, one without having the boundaries of the established DB-Z-GT universe. I didn't want to have to face the trouble of integrating a DB story in the already packed DB chronology, always looking not to make anachronisms or powerlevel mistakes. So I decided to make a parallel DB Universe taking place after the Li Shenlong saga but where here and there different things had happened in the past and the story will continue different from the 'normal' storyline from the real series.  
  
I gave my own name and that of others I know to certain characters in the story for fun and I hope you won't mind. I'll take the story less serious than usual, or at least I'll try to because in DB nutty things happen too (ever seen them interact…jeez).  
  
Well anyway enjoy! Remember the story takes place a few years after Li Shenlong faced the DB heroes in combat. So Vegeta, my favourite DB hero is SSJ 4 too!  
  
1.2 The Story  
  
  
  
Ronald stood in a fighting pose. His hands in held in front of him, using one leg as support and the other one ready for an eventual leap. His blue leather combat outfit protected his body. Underneath he wore a black tunic. His gloved hands formed fists. The black haired warrior frowned. Gather the Ki, feel it surge through your body… mold it… control it. Visualise, yes, yes… almost.  
  
A blue-white energy sphere appeared in his now opened hands.  
  
"Yes it's working! I can do it! The powers I integrated are permanent!" Ronald yelled in excitement.  
  
"Good, very good" Krillin said. The small but experienced warrior rubbed his moustache.  
  
He had become Ronalds master after the young man had become infused with Ki and power generated by Li Shenlong, years ago. The young man was starting to control his powers better with every day that passed. "Now try the move Goku taught you!" Krillin said.  
  
Ronald smiled his most mocking grin "I'll do even better. By my warriorcode, I'll show you my power!". Ronald focussed his Ki and was lifted in the air. "Kameeeeee…haaaaa…meeee…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a beam was shot from his two cupped hands. The blue-white beam shot towards an open area suddenly Krillin appeared in front of him, using the huge speed the small man had thanks to his high powerlevel of more than 3 million. He did the same thing as his apprentice but in a few seconds.  
  
"Kameha…mehaaaaaa!" his beam was a hundred times stronger than Ronald's and the young mans beam was pushed back. "What!!!!!" Ronald yelled as he was hit by the attack. Luckily Krillin had lowered the strength from his Kamehameha attack before impact. His student was hit but not gravely.  
  
Ronald was pushed back and he crashed into the sand. Dust scattered all around.  
  
Ronald flew up once again "I'm ready to take it up a pace master Krillin! Watch this! Crusher Ball!" A huge ball of pure Ki appeared in his hand a four time the size of a football. He threw it at the older warrior. But Krillin simply slapped it away and smiled encouraging.  
  
"All right! Then watch this! Destructo Disk!" A disk of pure Ki appeared above Ronald's opened right hand, the razor-sharp disk was one of Krillin's favourite attacks!  
  
Ronald was about to throw it when Krillin flew towards him. His speed was incredible.  
  
Before the young warrior knew it he was hit in the stomach. He lost control over his attack and the Destructo Disk flew away, cutting through some trees, disappearing a bit further away.  
  
Now the two men interlocked in man-to-man combat. High speed punches and kicks were exchanged. As usual Krillin quickly gained the upperhand. Suddenly training was over.  
  
18, Krillins wife came flying by. When she came it meant training was over and Krillin had to come home. 18 was accompagnied by a tubby little warrior in training.  
  
"Kevin! What are you doing here!" Ronald yelled. His little brother backed away "I wanted to take a look at you guys. I want to learn new techniques too you know!" Kevin said.  
  
Ronalds younger brother had also been infused with Ki, together they were the only ones ever known to have experienced it. Kevin had only begun his training but reckless as he was he tried to do what he couldn't.  
  
Ronald nodded to the beautiful 18. And then flew off, training wasn't over, oooh no. He had also taken training from Goku, Gohan and… Vegeta.  
  
Most of them felt guilty of what had happened to him like Krillin and Gohan, others really wanted to train him like Goku and well then there was Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince.  
  
One of the two last Saiyans together with Goku, they were also the two most powerful warriors in the Universe. Both capable of achieving the powerlevel of a Super-Saiyan 4 (264.000.000 or more) and they could fuse to become Gogeta, a Saiyan warrior composed out of both Saiyans forming a new entity with their combined techniques and a powerlevel of well probably around 689.000.000.000.  
  
Anyway Vegeta trained him because well, he didn't really know. Vegeta himself probably didn't know why. But one thing Ronald knew, he admired the arrogant Prince above all the others. He currently had a powerlevel of 45.000 but it would rise, he was sure of it. And when Vegeta found him worthy he'd ask Vegeta permission to marry his daughter Bra, yes that was his plan. Vegeta rarely personally trained him, usually he put him in the gravity machine and let him train in around fifty times normal gravity, each time increasing it a bit more.  
  
Today it would be sixty times normal gravity and than seventy, than eighty… .  
  
The day would be long very, very long and tiresome…  
  
In outerspace a Saiyan visitor neared Earth. Princess Vegeta, or so she called herself, sat in her spacepod. She prepared to enter the atmosphere of the blue planet.  
  
She wore the typical Saiyan armour and had a Saiyan tail. King Kai had send her to this planet.  
  
The master lived in the afterlife and had trained Goku. He and the other great warriors of that planet would protect her from her dangerous enemy. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and…eeeh what was it again? Krillin would wait for her at a decided set of coordinates.  
  
Her powerlevel of 3.000.000 enabled her to become a Super-Saiyan. A golden- haired superwarrior, yet still her future allies and her pursuer made her powerlevel dwarve in comparison to theirs. Thousands of times stronger than she, Goku and Vegeta could kill her almost by exhaling real hard. And her dark pursuer was even worse… .  
  
The Earth closed in and Princess found it beautiful. I escaped the planet Vegeta before it's destruction, hid in so many places from Freeza… I forgot that there still was beauty out there.  
  
She smiled her private smile. Yes, she had talked to Goku and the others through King Kai many times, they would accept her. She'd be able to live in Capsule Corporation. The corporation Vegeta's wife ran with her father, but how long could they protect her from 'HIM'!?  
  
"These are worries for later! For now training and a new home await!" she said and she could see a warrior in red-orange clothing wave. Goku! Next to him stood an angry looking fellow, with his arms crossed. He wore black and seemed very discontent. Vegeta… .A short guy came flying in together with a young man in green. Krillin and Gohan. "Ung!" Her thoughts and observations were halted when a shock upon landing made the capsule tremble.  
  
She left her tiny spaceship and looked at her hosts as they looked at her with different degrees of interest.  
  
They were certainly all enthusiastic, except Vegeta off course. She had heard about his past, he used to be everything but a nice guy. Although he had bettered his life, he still had a few remaining bad points, starting with a lot of arrogance.  
  
"Welcome Princess Vegeta!" Goku said, his eyes stopped a moment on Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan Prince clearly was far from happy with the codename she had taken to fool her pursuer.  
  
"Tomorrow training begins, we'll prepare you for the future encounter with…" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta trained hard and like every day he left Capsule Corp for some distant secret area where he accomplished the most difficult training exercises. He had said goodbye to his wife Bulma and dashed of into the air. His son Trunks wasn't present, he was off to town with Gohan and Goten, the two sons of Goku. They trained, but not as fanatically as their dads. They were all three content with their Super Saiyan Ultra and Super Saiyan 2 levels.  
  
Goku had taken a day off, no training for him but a little trip with his wife Chi-Chi.  
  
Kevin was off with 18 to look for a school that accepted a European superpowered boy.  
  
Bulma and her father went to work on some high-tech gizmo they were developing.  
  
Bulma's mother ran around watering the flowers and dreaming of tea and sweets.  
  
That left Ronald with… HER!  
  
The new Saiyan female that just like him didn't do anything but train. And on top of that she was Saiyan, a Super-Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta and the others had concentrated their teachings on her and neglected his training. That didn't make him a happy camper, oh no.  
  
Princess, like everyone called her was doing push-ups with one arm. "2.000.000 –2.000.001" she smiled at him, sweat dripped on the floor.  
  
Ronald ignored her "Women, ha! She was no warrior! He was, he followed his own warriorcode. He was a true fighter." She just got lucky! Yeah that's why she got such a high powerlevel.  
  
But deep-down he knew that wasn't true, she had trained and fought hard to gain such power. His only real fighting experience came from a recent Tenkai Budokai where Piccolo, a green skinned Namekian had thrown him around like a punching bag. Well he had become a finalist and that was something. And last time he had met Gohans greenskinned mentor, he almost defeated him. But in a real fight 'almost' was worth nothing. The Namekian was still hundreds of times better. Why doesn't anything good ever happen?  
  
The warrior in the blue battlesuit opened the gravity room. Before leaving, the Saiyan Prince had ordered him to train under 80 times normal gravity, so he'd do 90 just to show Vegeta he was worthy of being the Princes' student.  
  
A hand rested on his shoulder. "Hey training all ready? Hope you didn't forget you'd help me with that History assignment".  
  
He turned around. "Bra!".  
  
She smiled "Yeah well duh! Who'd you expect another girlfriend? Aren't you glad I came to say hello?".  
  
"Well…" she punched him on the nose, he didn't feel it. "Am I glad I train so hard or you'd punch me in the hospital!" he joked.  
  
Bra laughed "Usually you're a lot grimmer! Why so happy? Anyway I was going to town to buy new dresses, I'll see you later".  
  
Ronald nodded and he rubbed her head like she was just a kid.  
  
"Hey you know I hate that. Just give me a small goodbye kiss instead of always bugging me like that!" Bra roared.  
  
That was one wish he loved to grant.  
  
Princess Vegeta saw the little couple separate. The arrogant student actually had a softer side, that surprised her. She knew her superiority in combat could offend the young mans code of honor and her superior strength too so she didn't start doing push-ups with one finger till he entered the gravity chamber. She easily trained in a thousand times normal gravity and he'd soon reach a hundred. It didn't make him like her even more. She had a few days ago defeated him in single combat. She had joked around and accidentally insulted his honor, now every day his hostility towards her grew without him even realizing it. Trouble would come from it. She was sure of it.  
  
Her powerlevel rose every day and her skills improved and those of her allies even more but would it be enough? Soon the pursuer… . Worries for later, like she always said.  
  
Time to try out some of my energy attacks. Mmmmh which should I train? Aaah yes the good old tri attack blast.  
  
She soon started vaporizing targets on the shooting range with well aimed Ki discharges.  
  
A message came, the next Tenkai Budokai was coming, a reason to intensify training even more. Ronald even took his leave from his masters and Bra to train under Dende's watchful gaze in Earths lookoutpost. In the Hyperbolic time chamber one day in real life would be a year in which he could train. The young Namek, Dende, watcher over the wish-granting Dragonballs, led him in the chamber and closed it for a day. Ronald was left alone in a small temple with supplies and accommodations. Around it was the white nothingness Goku had told him about. A high gravity, intense heat and disorientating surroundings would make his training difficult. Krillin and Goku however had prepared him for the chamber. He was ready!  
  
Dende watched Ronald enter the hyperbolic time chamber. He sighted, one day for him and a year for his guest. His little hands tightened their grip around his staff. Mister Popo, his assistant was preparing a special meal for their guest when his training was finished.  
  
The smell made Dende look forward to dinner although he only drank water like every decent Namekian.  
  
"An entire year… jeez that was a lot of time to be alone." But like Goku and Bra he had tried to reason with the young warrior, like Vegeta, he lusted for power and a chance to prove himself. The boy sighted once again and than returned to his duties as Earths protector.  
  
The Dragonballs lay safely away for use when 'he' would come. And the Namekian Dragonballs were gathered on new Namek. Now Dende could start watching Earth once again.  
  
Vegeta had intensified his training. Not all Z Warriors would participate in the tournament but most would come. Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Ronald, Chao-Su, Yamcha and the more powerful ones like Gohan, Gotenks (the fusion of Trunks and Goten they had chosen to take on the big day) and off course the only warrior that would be a challenge… Goku. They were always even, both won at times and both lost at times but on the end both always returned for more. He and Goku were true Saiyans. "Kakarot I will beat you…" he smiled and he continued his push-ups he had started doing the previous day – non-stop – "35.000.900.453, 35.000.900.454,…".  
  
Sweat dripped on the ground.  
  
Suddenly a hovercar came flying by. It landed near him. "So she finally found me?" Vegeta murmured. He stood up and crossed his arms. He gazed angrily at the unwelcome guest, or at least he tried to.  
  
But he could prevent himself from forming a small smile on his lips. "You stupid woman! What are you doing here! Don't you have work to do?"  
  
Bulma smiled her most charming smile. Inside Vegeta felt him soften up but he tried to remain as threatening as usual.  
  
She looked as pretty as the day they first… . This time Vegeta got a full smile on his face.  
  
"All right what are you so happy about all of the sudden? I brought you dinner!" she kissed him.  
  
"Is that so woman?" he said to his wife. She sat down. "Since you'll go train in the Hyperbolic timechamber in a few days, I thought I'd spent some time with you".  
  
He raised his right eyebrow "I am training woman besides you…".  
  
"I'm staying and that's that! Now continue your training!" she yelled. Vegeta's eyebrow raised even more "You know you amaze me every day again".  
  
He continued training. He shot a huge ball of Ki at a rock not far from where they stood "Big Bang!" he yelled.  
  
"I know!" Bulma answered to his previously made statement as she put her arms around his waist.  
  
Goku and Gohan had intensified their training too. Gohan attacked with full force "Masenkoooooooooooo!". Goku's now adult son shot one of his deadliest Ki attacks at his father. Goku evaded and went Super-Saiyan 4. His appearance changed completely. The power he generated threw Gohan back. Gohan activated his Super-Saiyan powers.  
  
His hair became gold and stood up. Power was emitted from his powerful body.  
  
He quickly went over to Super-Saiyan 2, deciding that his highest level would at least give him a chance against his dad. Videl, his wife visited Chi-Chi with his brother Goten and his own son. They were sure nobody would disturb them. Goku used his Kamehameha attack at a weak setting so Gohan could try to counter it barehanded without being hurt too much.  
  
They interlocked in physical combat but not long thereafter they sensed a few high powerlevels approach. "Piccolo! And he's with Tien, Yamcha and Chao-Su!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yamcha said, he had decided to help the others in their training but he would not participate in the tournament, the Tenkai Budochai. Chao-Su, he too would not participate. But where Tien went he followed. Tien, the three-eyed warrior and his Namekian friend Piccolo felt strong enough to participate. Gohan, Piccolo and Tien would fight Goku, together at least they'd have a chance of winning against the Super-Saiyan 4 warrior.  
  
"Tri-Form!" Tien yelled and three Tiens appeared every one 1/3 of the complete Tien's power.  
  
Tien now fought as three separate but weaker warriors. Goku was thrown in the defense when five warriors attacked. "Demon Ray!" Piccolo yelled. His fingers fired a screw-like Ki beam.  
  
Goku slapped it away. Now both Piccolo and Gohan fired "Masenkooooo!", "Eye laser!".  
  
But Goku jumped up landing behind them. Piccolo charged up to a higher powerlevel and than dashed forward. Goku and Piccolo fought at uncanny speeds but when Goku used more power, the Namekian was thrown back. The three Tien's and Super-Saiyan 2 Gohan leapt forward, fists ready but Goku powered up. Ki was thrown in all directions. His son and the Tien's were thrown back. The three Tien's became one again. Sweat dropped from their foreheads. "Now let's make it less easy!" Goku said. "What? Less EASY!" Goku's sparring partners yelled.  
  
Goku smiled as he prepared a new assault.  
  
Goten and Trunks left Chi Chi's house. They'd let the women chatter, they were gonna train. "Let's practice our fusion technique!" Goten said. The two little Super-Saiyans merged becoming the nutty yet powerful Super- Saiyan 3 Gotenks.  
  
"We rock!" Gotenks said with the mixed voices of Trunks and Goten. The fusion warrior rocketed away, soon disappearing behind the dense clouds.  
  
Bra sat alone, everyone was gone. She had asked Ronald not to compete, not to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but like usual he was too damn full of himself to listen. He thinks he's superior to everyone, the big mouth she always thought. But in truth "Ronald don't overdo it! Who else is gonna call me 'little'?". She looked up yeah, just like her mother who always worried herself sick about Vegeta… or Chi Chi with Goku and Videl with Gohan… oh man were all men she knew like Ronald? Jeez… .  
  
After a day the door opened, Dende awaited his friend. A hand, gloved in black appeared followed by a heavy boot. Ronald stepped out, he smiled. "So now I know how power feels. I estimate my current powerlevel at… more than… 12 million, maybe even 15 million!".  
  
Dende was surprised "How did you improve that much? Even in the chamber that's impossible for an inexperienced warrior like you my friend".  
  
He handed Ronald a towel. Ronald made a fist, blue energy radiated from his body as he raised his powerlevel. "I used weighted clothing my friend, I had it in the bag I took with me!".  
  
The young warrior was so full of himself he hadn't noticed the other guest.  
  
"Impressive Ronald! You improved greatly. But than again you worked hard for it!" a familiar voice said.  
  
The new Saiyan visitor stood there. Princess smiled warmly. Her tail twitched a little as she leaned against the wall.  
  
1.2.1 Oh no! The … Female…  
  
Princess had also taken training in the Lookoutpost. Finally she could take a turn, she could finally get some real training.  
  
She was surprised to see Ronald there too. At first she had thought it to be someone else, such a power-increase for a mere human. That 'accident' Bra had told her about had miraculous side-effects, like an easy increase in power. She complimented the young man. But he merely gazed at her like she was some inferior bug. He passed her without even looking at her.  
  
She felt like Goku who always tried to be friends with Vegeta but ended up hitting against the wall.  
  
Dende opened the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He invited her to enter and soon she was locked in, alone, in the nothingness surrounding the Temple.  
  
The next three days they took turns training in the chamber after that Dende closed it for safety reasons. Each had actually lived two years inside the chamber, that had depleted their inner strength and done some temporary psychic damage but they'd recover soon enough. Now they both started training in 'reality'… .  
  
Bra and Bulma had temporarily taken it upon themselves to watch over Kevin. The little warrior had to go to school but in his spare time…  
  
Kevin flew up, he aimed at the tree… "All right now for the move my Big Brother taught me! Finger Beam!" a small yet deadly beam shot from his stretched finger destroying the tree.  
  
"Now to power up!" Kevin raised his powerlevel. Wearing an elastic Saiyan armor Bulma had given him as a Christmas present and wearing clothing in his brothers colors, he looked impressive.  
  
The previous day when Krillin and 18 had taken a break from training they spoke of a powerlevel above thousand, that was a good motivation for the little one.  
  
"Yaaaaah!" small Ki dispersed all around.  
  
Bra watched at the little guy fly around. Bulma passed "He's just a little Vegeta or a tiny Ronald! Don't ye think. If we shaved his head we'd have a Krillin!".  
  
Bra smiled and cheered when Kevin succeeded in some sort of spin-kick.  
  
"Vegeta went to the look-outpost?" Bra asked "Will he give my regards to Ronald and Princess?".  
  
Bulma nodded. "By the way I could use a new dress… can I have some…".  
  
Bulma blew out some air "Again…?"  
  
The Z Warriors were preparing for their enemy and for the tournament, both were good motivations for them to go to their full extend, but together it pushed them into extreme training.  
  
Tsu'Rusian, the Dark God of the Dead had finally located his prey. She had taken the name Princess Vegeta? The all-powerful God grinned. A fitting name for a Saiyan. Yes she'd be a suitable mate and together they'd reshape the Universe… for the worse.  
  
Earth was his destination. A disgusting Blue planet in some backward star system. But it possessed the greatest warriors ever seen in this cold Universe. No matter, nobody can withstand a powerful God who can resurrect the dead. He had already some ideas about who to resurrect. Yes, they'd do perfectly. And with a little power-increase… .  
  
Vegeta landed on the courtyard of the lookout-post. The white floor mad a small clicking sound when his boots touched it. His young student was training a move he loved.  
  
"Destructo Disk!" Ronald yelled. Vegeta smiled. He had the motivation and it seemed the powerlevel to reach new heights. But he immediately noticed a flaw in Ronalds abilities.  
  
His powerlevel is around mmmhhhh 17 million, maybe more. He had a powerlevel well above the basic Super-Saiyan level. He was a Super-Human? Yes… his Ki was high his techniques superb… except for… endurance, health… he used Ki to strengthen his muscles and his physical condition, although high it was much too low for… . Vegeta smiled, yes he understood it, Ronald hadn't completed his training.  
  
Ronald bowed for his master "Mylord" he said. Vegeta just loved the sound of it.  
  
He told his apprentice about the flaw, but Ronald raised his right eyebrow.  
  
He doesn't believe me? Fine, I'll confront him with the truth. He'll just have to face reality.  
  
"I'll prove it to you! You have almost achieved the same powerlevel I had as an ascended Super-Saiyan. 'Princess'" he murmured when he said the rest of the name, he still didn't like the alias "Princess Vegeta!".  
  
She came flying in, landing a few meters away from Ronald and Vegeta.  
  
"Fight my pupil. Show him your powerlevel of ascended Super-Saiyan. His training is incomplete and I wish that you prove it! Show him which endurance he should have!" Vegeta ordered and then he turned to Ronald "Now listen, your powers are almost even, so normally you should be able to resist her attacks for quite some time before suffering injuries. But that won't be the case… begin!". Vegeta flew up watching the two young adults facing each other.  
  
Princess Vegeta was driven by the simple motivation of helping Ronald improve. She had just like Goku easily found the Super-Saiyan level, because she was pure-hearted. Ronald on the other hand… he was driven by his warriorcode, his never ending quest to prove himself in his favorite master's eyes, his arrogance and his lust for power. Just like me… once. And just like him he'd fight with uncanny stubbornness and relentless assaults. But futile ones… that was something he liked in the young mans heart, he never gave up… . Princess Vegeta would however win, she was superior in both experience and training, and she was a… Saiyan… .  
  
Ronald powered up "I'm a Super-Human and you'll call me Super Ronald!" he yelled insanely, his powerlevel raised dramatically. A fire of Ki surrounded his body. Ronald smiled, he had more strategic insight than Princess but way too much confidence.  
  
"Nobody defeats Ronald the Dark Warrior! By my honor, I'll prevail!".  
  
Princess felt pity for her opponent she did not want to disgrace him or humiliate him in front of his master, but he had to reach the level of an ascended warrior and therefore he needed to work on his resistance. Ki attacks weren't everything. She might make a new enemy but it was for his own good. She activated her Super-Saiyan powers, she was an ascended Super- Saiyan.  
  
Her hair became golden and rose up. Her eyes became a beautiful bleu-green.  
  
A golden flame surrounded her body. The flames of Ki she generated seemed to fight their own battle with the Icey-blue ones Ronald generated.  
  
She dashed forward, Super Ronald evaded the attack. His knee hit her in the stomach. Her armor partially took the shock. They exchanged punches "I don't like hitting women but this time I'll make an exception!" Ronald sneered.  
  
The match seemed even and Ronald even seemed to think that the odds were in his favor.  
  
The battle heated up. Renzoku Energy Dan's and Destructo Disks used by Ronald against the Tri-attacks and Azure blasts Princess used. Princess got hit many, many times. The small explosions however barely scratched her.  
  
Ronald's strategy was flawless, like Vegeta he was good at fighting and planning.  
  
A powerful Kamehameha was generated by Ronald. He smiled the smile he had copied from Vegeta. "Alright babe! Try surviving this one! Kamehamehaaaaaaa!".  
  
He had almost immediately been able to shoot the kamehameha wave. It had a pretty high power for one that had barely been charged. He has definitely improved, but not enough.  
  
Princess countered the move with her own beam attack "Mega Azure Beam!".  
  
Both beams hit each other. But slowly Princesses' beam was pushed back. She got the whole load in her face. The explosion created a huge cloud. Ronald landed, in a fighting stance he raised his powerlevel to it's fullest. The cloud dissipated and there stood Princess smiling warmly.  
  
Her almost childish encouragements seemed an insult to her human opponent. Princess realized it a bit too late. Because Ronald attacked. He punched her hundreds of times at the highest speed he could muster but, the female Saiyan could barely defend herself or launch a counterattack. Then she suddenly kicked, Super Ronald was pushed back.  
  
Super Ronald flew up and he threw his Crusher Ball. Princess dodged it.  
  
"Damn…" Ronald barrel-rolled. He got hit bad, real bad, because to Ronald's surprise, Princess Vegeta also knew Renzoku Energy Dan. It's rapid firing Ki blasts were hard to dodge. Three hit Super Ronald and he was thrown back.  
  
He bled everywhere. Ronald looked astonished. Princess knew why He realizes he has hit me dozens of times and I'm barely bleeding. He on the other hand was hit a couple of times and can barely keep himself in the air.  
  
The young warrior in the dark-blue armor decided to go all out.  
  
He flew even higher. Princess saw he looked at his rolemodel, the real Vegeta whose name she had temporarily copied.  
  
Vegeta nodded, she noticed Super Ronald was proud that the Saiyan Prince choose his side.  
  
She saw him stretch his arms beside him. "Hey! Babe, I'll show you how a Super-Human fights. Here's an attack Lord Vegeta taught me. Mine is an amateur version but it is still hundreds of times stronger than anything you have!". Blue and white lightning shot from his body and filled the sky. "If I miss, the lookoutpost will be gone so don't evade it! Or my pall Dende will get pissed!".  
  
He brought his arms and hands together. His hands formed a cup. "Final Flash!".  
  
Princess attacked, but too late a huge incredibly powerful beam was fired.  
  
"Mega Azure Beam!" the female Saiyan's attack got pushed back without even slowing the Final Flash down. She did not yet possess many techniques and had ran out of options.  
  
The beam hit her in full. This time she felt blood splatter around.  
  
She fell. Super Ronald smiled and descended. His power was almost gone and his hands rubbed his wounded leg. Blood sipped from his front.  
  
He laughed and Princess got mad "You almost killed me! This was a friendly fight!".  
  
Princess saw the surprise on Ronald's face when she got up, wounded, yes, more than expected, much more. She had to admit he was tough but not yet tough enough.  
  
"We're friends not enemies!" Princess yelled.  
  
"You… you still stand? Impossible that was my greatest move!" something snapped in Super Ronald's head. How? I'm a Super-Human… I can feel… I felt my power… I'M DRAINED! My powerlevel is fading quickly! NO! How can she still be able to fight?  
  
Super Ronald attacked, enraged, berserk, furious. Ignoring his broken leg, his wounded body he attacked. Princess warned him that he was too weak to fight. That he should stop.  
  
"I'm a WARRIOR! I'm unstoppable! I swore on my honor never to surrender to an enemy!" the human warrior attacked with the little power left in his body. The glow around his body was fading. He needed rest, healing to regain strength to be able to activate his powers again. He didn't care. He attacked, she easily deflected the attack with her arms. He slowed down, weakened with the minute until she struck with a deadly combo of attacks. She realized too late that she attacked too furiously. Ribs broke, blood dripped on the floor and the broken body of the Super-Human smacked on the floor. Dende came running in.  
  
"Revenge… revenge…" with his last strength he stood up once more.  
  
He attacked… again… .  
  
Princess was amazed at his determination, his inner strength. Vegeta not, he was proud but angry at the failure of Super Ronald.  
  
Princess flew up "Stop! You can barely stand it's over! Dende has some Senzu Beans, their magic will heal you!".  
  
Ronald didn't hear her, he was unable to fly… he fainted.  
  
Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Timechamber. "The Senzu Bean will heal him. Now Ronald must train his endurance." The Saiyan Prince entered, closing the door.  
  
Princess came closer as Ronald's little green friend gave him the Senzu Bean his power was immediately restored, his body healed. Ronald flew up "I'll repay you for this. I swear on my warriorcode to do anything it takes to defeat you!".  
  
Princess frowned "But… I'm not your enemy!".  
  
"I'll be the greatest not you! You disgraced me in Vegeta's eyes! And… those of BRA!" Ronald went Super-Human, the blue flame around his body doubled. He had the same powerlevel as in battle, no… a bit higher… Princess sensed.  
  
Princess sensed a powerlevel, great, greater than even Vegeta's or Goku's!  
  
"What the…" Ronald felt it!  
  
Princess too… he was sure of it, she had a scary look on her face.  
  
"So your enemy has come? Afraid? I'll beat him babe. And than…" Ronald lowered his powerlevel.  
  
"No you fool! Don't go! You don't have a chance!" Princess Vegeta yelled.  
  
But it was too late, Super Ronald had disappeared out of sight.  
  
Suddenly a band of warriors appeared above Princess' head.  
  
"We're back! And… we're the Ginyu Force! Improved and even cooler than before. Well the entire Ginyu force minus Captain Ginyu himself…." Jeice the Redskinned warrior said. His white hair waved in the wind. Burter, an incredibly fast blue alien and Recoome a redhaired brute continued "But the Dark God doesn't like frogs in the team!".  
  
Princess had heard about the Ginyu Force, but they were killed! … … She understood, the Dark God had resurrected them and boosted their powerlevel.  
  
"What do you want?" Princess yelled. Dende answered "They want… the Dragonballs! I had them brought here".  
  
Princess yelled "Then I'll stop them!". She went Super-Saiyan and attacked.  
  
Guldo, a tiny four-eyed alien and the weirdest member of the Ginyu Force used his greatest attack. "Mind Freeze!". Princess, Dende and Mister Popo were paralysed. They couldn't move.  
  
The improved Ginyu Force went for the Dragonballs. Guldo released his grip on his three victims and Princess was able to move again.  
  
"Too late! Do our regards to Goku and Vegeta! Tsu'Rusian the Dark God will like the power boost these baby's give him! We'll face you and your friends at the Tenkai Budochai! Bye!".  
  
Jeice shot a Crusher Ball at Princess. She was thrown back. Suddenly the once dead warriors disappeared.  
  
"…?!?…" Princess stood there… .  
  
Piccolo and Goku approached followed by the others, they were too late…  
  
The gang blasted off. They headed towards Ronald's powerlevel, so tiny compared to Tsu'Rusian's enormous strength. When they reached the site where they expected to find a battleground, they only saw Ronald talking to what seemed a huge blanket-like shadow. Like Princess had explained them, the Dark God could only exist for a short while out of his dimension. And only once every millennium. If he wanted to remain solid for a long period he needed the body of what was called the 'Great one'. Yep, Princess was that unlucky lifeform.  
  
Anyway…  
  
Super Ronald stretched his hand out. "From now on my dear Super Ronald the Dark Warrior, you'll be known as Omega Ronald the Dark Warrior, leader of my Omega Force.  
  
Behind Ronald appeared a group of Earths greatest enemies. All resurrected from Death and their powers enlarged with the Gods Darkness.  
  
Freeza, the spacetyrant of Evil stood there smiling at his old enemies. Perfect Cell, the android rubbed his chin. Next to him stood Guldo, Jeice, Burter and Recoome. They all wore the omega symbol on their bodies.  
  
Ronald yelled out in fear, pain and terror. Power surged through his body… .  
  
His powerlevel rose… .  
  
"Impossible!" Piccolo yelled. "His powerlevel rose to more than… 40 million!".  
  
"No match for us" Vegeta said. "Doesn't need too! He merely has to aid his master together with 'them" Gohan said as he pointed towards the evil Omega Force.  
  
Out of the shadow flew a black sword.  
  
Omega Ronald caught it he looked at his 'friends' "Sorry guys this was a deal I couldn't refuse! The tournament takes place next week. And there the final confrontation will also take place. I suggest you deliver Princess Vegeta to my master. I do not desire to face you in combat, but I will if my master doesn't get what he wants".  
  
Krillin and 18 flew towards him, followed by Princess. They wanted to convince Ronald but Vegeta and Goku knew better. "Let him be. It's his choice." Vegeta said. He was confident victory would be his.  
  
"Thank you milord. And now… I must go. But I'll return… in a week".  
  
With those words the Omega Force disappeared with their new leader.  
  
The shadow, an inter-dimensional mirror, closed.  
  
Princess spoke first "I'll give myself in next week".  
  
"No, you know what happens if Tsu'Rusian can take you as a mate…" Goku said and his rival Vegeta continued "We'll fight and if we have to… we'll even fight Ronald".  
  
Training intensified. Gohan and Piccolo were slightly stronger than Omega Ronald.  
  
Goten and Trunks when fused, too. Goku and Vegeta certainly and when fused they'd even stop the Dark God… or not?  
  
If Krillin, 18 and Tien aided them… what could go wrong? Well… everything.  
  
  
  
Bra and Kevin both seemed to have a breakdown.  
  
Bra even refused to shop! She had just lost her closest male friend, and Kevin… a brother.  
  
"He loved me!" Bra yelled. She got Bulma's pity but Vegeta ignored her sorrow, only caring about the fact he had a reason to train and to fight. He seemed almost happy to face Ronald.  
  
A 'worthy' opponent, although Omega Ronald was about a zillion times weaker than him and Goku. Still Bulma knew he did feel uneasy about facing the warrior he had created accidentally and trained with Krillin for more than three years.  
  
Kevin trained harder than ever, he wasn't allowed to participate the next week but he ignored them. He was determined… "Destruuuuuctooooo Disk!".  
  
Yamcha, Chao Su and the other less powerful warriors trained but decided to stay in reserve, they wouldn't make a difference. They'd run in the way.  
  
Tien and Piccolo intensified their training so much that they both needed to use their regenerative powers to repair their lost limbs after a day's training.  
  
Gohan and Gotenks went one on one in a furious battle. Too bad Trunks and Goten separated after each half our. Forcing them to redo the fusion every time.  
  
Goku… well just like Vegeta, he went further than the others. He reached new heights like usual… .  
  
Meanwhile the Omega Force got intensive training too, wherever they were.  
  
It was a terrible place, traumatic, inhospitable.  
  
Ronald felt his powers grow… he choose the easy way, but also… the way to victory and honor! That's what the Dark God said… I felt it… I'll ascend to the level only true Warriors reach…  
  
Or so he thought as he developed a technique that would turn the odds in his favor. Destructo Disks and Freeza Disks were outdated, he had the ultimate Ki Disk.  
  
"Soon the world would see the power of my mind-controlled Omega Disks." And he'd prove himself to Vegeta and Bra. He just had to capture Princess. With his sword 'Darksword', his new powerlevel and his technique victory should be assured. At least… if was willing to go all the way… .  
  
Michaël reached the Tenkai Budochai. The tournament still had to begin. Wearing his purple outfit and armed with his techniques he'd prove himself. "How tough can the opposition be?".  
  
He flew towards the Ring, curious…  
  
Princess took the Senzu beans, after three days in the Hyperbolic Timechamber, things seemed to spin. It was her last time she decided because if she'd enter again she'd probably go berserk. She had reached Super-Saiyan 2. She knew that would be just enough to defeat Omega Ronald. At least if he hadn't continued training… than it might be an even match.  
  
She flew up, fist first she joined the others already on route to the tournament.  
  
If they lost, she'd kill herself, the Dark God Tsu'Rusian wouldn't get her!  
  
Tsu'Rusian watched as the tournament took place, he would interfere when needed. He could stay physical for two hours, more than enough… .  
  
Soon he'd take form when he had been able to determine if victory was possible.  
  
Yes, if they could be fended of long enough he would be able to take the female… .  
  
Michaël stood against a warrior named Tom. The fight seemed even… .  
  
Michaël fired his Ki arrows from his hands "Ki Bow!".  
  
Tom could barely dodge them. They went up-close-and personal. Michaël was almost thrown out of the ring and if you left the ring, you lost. He flew up, Tom followed.  
  
1.2.2 Excellent, a bit more, a bit more and…  
  
"Haiiiiiii!" Michaël fired a pyramid shaped blast at Tom, who was too close to dodge the attack. He fell, while falling he shot a blast with his fist. It missed and Tom crashed in the sand.  
  
The battle continued a while until… Michaël used his uppercut. Tom flew out of the ring and was K.O..  
  
Many contestants had been beaten by our heroes. Now they stood aside.  
  
Goku and the others awaited the arrival of the Omega Force. Suddenly they felt their powerlevels. They came flying in, landing in front of Earths greatest warriors.  
  
Omega Ronald had become even more powerful than before, so had his evil aids.  
  
But they weren't a match against the combined forces of the heroes. So Goku and Vegeta wondered what they planned.  
  
Ronald spoke as if he guessed Goku's thoughts "We don't have to beat you. My aids will weaken or kill your allies, my Saiyan friends" he grinned, it was creepy. Goku remembered the young man as a honest honorable warrior not… this corrupted fighter.  
  
"And I…" he looked at Princess, she returned his gaze with determination and courage.  
  
"I get to capture her" he grinned.  
  
Vegeta spoke "And how will you defeat me? Or Goku, Gohan and Piccolo?".  
  
"You'll see…" Omega Ronald turned, he now wore a cloak that moved with the wind. He moved away, Jeice followed him.  
  
On the other side of the ring his warriors awaited.  
  
Goku and the others did not try to convert the young man, now only in battle they'd be able to punch sense in him.  
  
The next warriors had to enter the ring. The champions were not yet called forth.  
  
To their surprise they heard "Two warriors will fight now for our eyes. Jurgen and Kevin."  
  
"Kevin!" 18 said surprised. "I told him to stay with Bulma and Chi Chi! Why he…".  
  
Vegeta grinned "He's got guts". "Don't tell me you approve of this?" Krillin asked coming to his wife's aid. Vegeta ignored the smaller man.  
  
"It begins! Silence" Piccolo said. Gohan had already located the brother of their new enemy.  
  
"There he is…" Gohan said.  
  
Michaël looked at the small warrior. He was tough, he felt it and the others… such high powers… dark and good. He didn't stand a chance but he knew what he had to do.  
  
The good powerlevels had to win. He went over to a warrior with a weird furry tail.  
  
Goku was his name… they talked… .  
  
Kevin jumped on the platform that served as a ring. He took on a battle pose. His Saiyan Armor made him an impressive warrior. Both the Z Warriors and Omega Ronald cheered as he raised his powerlevel.  
  
"He's become strong. 15.000 should be nearly impossible for a small boy like him." Gohan said. "Yeah but I trained him!" Krillin said "Just like his big br…" he shut his mouth the treachery still hearted. His wife, the beautiful 18 "Said, yeah but Ronald raised his power quickly too, it's because of the way they became…".  
  
The battle began…  
  
Jurgen attacked, his yellow kimono stood in contrast with the darker colors Kevin wore.  
  
Kevin dodged the deadly assault. He punched and Jurgen coughed up blood.  
  
"You'll pay for that you little brat!" he said furiously and the warrior attacked once more.  
  
They exchanged punches and kicks at an inhuman speed, not unbelievable for the Z Warriors but impressive nonetheless. Many contestants had failed to defeat Jurgen but Kevin stood his ground… easily. Than Kevin rammed his opponent, Jurgen almost flew out of the ring but he flew up and evaded defeat. "Why you! How can you be so strong? It's like hitting a brig wall" he murmured coughing up some more blood "Well anyway this'll stop ye!".  
  
He spitted out slime that hit Kevin. He was immobilized… electric shocks surged through the substance that tied his limbs into an immobile stance.  
  
"No! Don't give up!" Krillin yelled. 18 and Gohan yelled encouragements too.  
  
Gotenks only just fused, came to their aid and his irritating voice started yelling with the others.  
  
Ronald saw his brother immobilized. The Omega Force betrayed no emotion but indifference, they only cared about their master who controlled their lives.  
  
He yelled "Kevin power up to your fullest!".  
  
"Tell him to use his Ki burst" Princess said.  
  
Surprised Ronald turned "?!?".  
  
"Just do it…" she said. "Thanks…" Ronald answered.  
  
Kevin heard his brother yell something about powering up. He did that and his powerlevel rose. A white flame of Ki surrounded his body. Then he heard the others encourage him, he smiled. "Ki burst!" he heard Ronald yell. He did that and the green slime dissolved. He looked up at Jurgen who created a huge ball of slime that he threw at the little boy.  
  
"Destructo Disk!" Kevin yelled and the ball splattered in all directions.  
  
"?" Jurgen hadn't expected this and neither the boy's speed. Kevin appeared in front of him.  
  
A punch knocked him out of the tournament area. He wouldn't awaken soon…  
  
Princess spoke of the usual emotional dribble, good guys always did. Ronald laughed "Stop it! If you got last words say them in the battlefield… or against my new master…".  
  
Ronald saw terror in her eyes.  
  
"Ronald… I'm sorry but if you don't listen to reason I will have to beat you!".  
  
"Be careful what you wish for little one…" Ronald said.  
  
"Ronald?" a familiar voice said. Ronald knew that honeysweet voice well.  
  
"Bra!" Omega Ronald turned. Oh brother!  
  
"Leave or you'll get hurt! And take my brother with you! He's had his little victory" Omega Ronald said.  
  
"No… what could happen to me when you and my dad are around?" Bra said with those big shiny eyes she always had when she felt bad.  
  
"…" Omega Ronald turned away "Forget about me, go to your father. You're a liability and I can't afford one… not now".  
  
"Ronald…" Bra whispered in tears as she stretched out her arms…  
  
Ronald slowly stepped away casting away her hand  
  
"Ronald!" Bra yelled.  
  
Recoome jumped in front of her "leave the boss alone… sweetie" he grabbed her and pulled her up. "Way to go Recoome!" Burter yelled, his red eyes were devoid of any emotion.  
  
Jeice, is best pall stood next to him. He grinned. Guldo watched the little woman struggle.  
  
Not only his two main eyes but also the two big ones at the sides of his head were fixed on the little scene.  
  
Princess wanted to aid her friend but Cell appeared in front of her.  
  
Vegeta came flying in. Ready to kick the crap out of the two superpowered crooks.  
  
But there was no need for that, with a swift kick Recoome was sent into the audience.  
  
Cries of indignation were yelled. "Leave them alone! Recoome! Cell! Get back on your places!" Ronald yelled. His kick had been enough to knock some sense in his men.  
  
Bra sprang up, Ronald ignored her although she was bleeding.  
  
Princess saw him look concerned from the corner of his eye, but when he noticed Princess was watching him, he turned his attention to his teammates.  
  
"Come child!" Vegeta said as he lifted her up in the air and flew with her to the other side of the ring.  
  
Princess looked back "You've had your chance… you might not get another one!" she snapped at him, angry and disgusted by the Omega Force's leader.  
  
"…" Omega Ronald did not answer.  
  
The Omega force now faced their opponents, they defeated them easily. The former Ginyu's were all as powerful as a Super Saiyan, Freeza and Cell however were even tougher.  
  
The weaker humans were all defeated easily.  
  
Ronald smiled insanely, proud at the accomplishments of his men.  
  
He himself quickly defeated his weak opponents.  
  
The Z Warriors accomplished the same and with the aid of Kevin, Princess and their new recruit Michaël they now dominated the tournament as much as the Omega Force.  
  
Goku requested a team battle. His clan against the Omega Force, Mister Satan, the so-called champion of Earth granted their request, repaying an old debt. After all, everyone did as he said! Everybody seemed to adore mister Satan.  
  
First Burter went head on with Tien. Tien was a powerful warrior but Burter had now become Super-class. His power was the double of Tien. Burter was also extremely fast, he moved at times at a speed that almost rendered him invisible from everyone but those more powerful than a Super-Saiyan.  
  
Tien however was a lot smarter than a goofy member from the Ginyu Force raised from the dead. His punches almost pierced his opponents armor. "Tri attack!" Tien yelled as he countered Burter's energy attacks. Burter was thrown back. Using his incredible speed Burter appeared behind Tien but Tien turned. "Too late!" Burter grinned and he punched the human out of the ring.  
  
Tien was barely scratched but he had left the ring. Now it was up to the next fighter.  
  
"Tien!" Goku yelled. Krillin flew towards their friend.  
  
"This isn't going well, luckily Piccolo can handle things" Princess said.  
  
Suddenly they all felt a huge powerlevel materializing slowly, very slowly, near them.  
  
"He's coming!" they all murmured.  
  
"Vegeta if he's stronger than our powerlevels we'll have to do a fusion and become Gogeta!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Excellent Burter! Well done. Now go and rest. The master is coming! He'll be proud if we weaken and test the enemy to their fullest" Omega Ronald said.  
  
Burter smiled proudly, Jeice patted his blue friend on the back.  
  
Recoome had to fight Piccolo. The Namek warrior faced his evil adversary with his usual 'tough upper lip" style.  
  
"I'm gonna crush you green! It's time to dance with the powerful and ascended Super RECOOME!" and the big brute took a stupid pose. "less talk, more fighting" Piccolo said and he threw away his white cloak. Recoome began the battle by throwing a deadly punch at Piccolo. It got dodged easily. A kick hit Recoome in the face. The big brute's jaw snapped.  
  
"Your powerlevel is high oaf! But nothing compared to mine!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
He easily dodged a kick launched by Recoome.  
  
"Recoome Boom!" he yelled but before he even began his preparation for the Ki attack, he got hit by Piccolo. Piccolo shot his special beam cannon at the huge fighter.  
  
Recoome was thrown back. "Impossible I'm as strong as…" before the brute could finish his sentence, he got knocked out.  
  
Piccolo cracked his green neck "Easy… too easy… but who am I to complain?".  
  
He put on his cloak and stepped out of the ring. Recoome was dragged from the arena floor by Burter. "Did I get him?" Recoome murmured. Burter didn't bother to answer that question.  
  
"Damn! You're next Freeza! Win!" Ronald said. Freeza bowed and stepped towards the ring. The little white alien scratched his back with his tail. "A bit longer… and he'll be here! Tsu'Rusian would appear at the right moment! And when he healed the Omega Force. The combined forces would be unstoppable. After the Dark God got his power he'd leave Earth to Ronald… that was the deal. Bra would be his mate and Vegeta would have no other choice than to accept it and admire what he accomplished!".  
  
He drew his sword Ragnarok, his Darksword was magnificent. It was indestructible. He caressed it as if it was a pet.  
  
"I am Omega Ronald! I rule supreme!".  
  
Gotenks watched Freeza enter the ring. He had heard much about the evil Freeza.  
  
He'd show him the true meaning of power… . He was Super Saiyan 3!  
  
Son of both Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Michaël and Kevin gazed amazed at the warriors. They both had huge powerlevels but Freeza was much weaker. Yet Ronald smiled like everything was going according to plan.  
  
"?"  
  
The other Z Warriors got anxious they felt the powerlevel too?  
  
So it was a distraction… a fight to weaken them and reveal their current powerlevels.  
  
"Damn…" Michaël said.  
  
Freeza attacked head on. He fired a small black ball. Gotenks bounced it back at Freeza.  
  
"Ung!" Freeza was hit. But the white little alien was strong… "Freeza beam" he shot a beam at Gotenks. Gotenks countered with an electric bubble, a move his Trunks side possessed.  
  
They interlocked in savage combat. Gotenks was hit from all sides. His long golden Super-Saiyan 3 hair was swung towards Freeza. He dodged it and kicked. His three-toed foot hit Gotenks. But the teenage fusion-warrior counterattacked with a savage combo of kicks and punches. The hit each other so hard they both left the ring.  
  
Princess felt the powerlevel rise. "He's coming for me! Why don't we attack all together? And speed things up in a free for all?" Princess said.  
  
Goku and Vegeta couldn't decide, it seemed dishonorable to break the rules.  
  
Someone laughed. Ronald flew above their heads "All right then, a free for all. Follow me… or the Omega Force will blow this place up!" He turned around and suddenly Tien faced him.  
  
"No! He's too strong!" Krillin yelled.  
  
Omega Ronald smiled as he gave his cape to Jeice. The Red mutant bowed and flew away until he reached a safer distance.  
  
The strong warrior fought hard but once again, he got smacked around by a foe superior to him in every way. Not even his blinding Solar Flare attack prolonged the battle for long.  
  
Soon, Tien the brave three-eyed human, dropped down. His muscled body was covered in sweat and blood.  
  
Piccolo was close enough to interfere but his way got blocked by Jeice and Guldo.  
  
Omega Ronald, encouraged by the Omega Force, seemed ready to finish Tien with a blast.  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were powerful enough to easily win from the cocky traitor but he was too far away.  
  
His hand charged up a powerful blast but suddenly he stopped charging up the attack.  
  
"You fought brave and with honor! You may live too fight later. See it as a present. Krillin give him one of the Senzu Beans you have there attached to your belt" Ronald flew away and all the superwarriors followed. Tien was healed by the Senzu bean, the number of beans was now down to three.  
  
A hundred kilometers further, the group halted. It was a deserted wasteland with a few mountains. "Now the fighting will continue… I suggest you try forcing victory quickly. Not that it'll make a difference. The dark one, Tsu'Rusian has almost crossed the inter-dimensional rift. Omega force follow the plan I created. Guldo you use your 'surprise' at the right moment. Go and remember! WE ARE THE OMEGA FORCE!" Ronald yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" the vile ones yelled in response and the final battle began.  
  
Piccolo versus Burter. Tien versus Recoome. Gohan versus Freeza. Krillin versus Cell. Kevin, Michaël and Princess versus Jeice and Guldo.  
  
Ronald smiled at the two Super-Saiyan 4 warriors.  
  
"Awaiting the master? Well there he is! Enjoy" he grinned as he powered up.  
  
Above their heads flew Tsu'Rusian. He looked like a humanshaped shadow. His belt wore the Dragonballs. "Telepathy can do wonders!" Ronald said.  
  
"Traitor…" Vegeta sneered as he and Goku faced the enormous threat.  
  
"Big Bang!" Tsu'Rusian evaded Vegeta's attack with ease.  
  
Now the Dark God faced the two greatest warriors in the universe and they were ants compared to his powers.  
  
"With the Dragonballs he can stay here indefinitely…" Omega Ronald said "Get them my Dark master!".  
  
He looked at the fighters "Deliver me Princess and I'm sure I can convince my master to let you all go" but nobody answered..  
  
Ronald raised his shoulders, fine it's not like they didn't get enough chances.  
  
18, a beautiful blonde woman, once a Cyborg but now human, saw Ronald ordering and helping his team members. She decided that defeating the leader would bring victory.  
  
She flew towards him but Princess stopped her. No, take Guldo! He's too strong for you. Besides he's my responsibility! And I have the power to stop him."  
  
18 let her hand move through her hair "Fine…".  
  
She turned and headed towards Guldo who was beating the living hell out of Kevin. Luckily Michaël attacked from the rear.  
  
18 diverted her path "Krillin!" she saw super Perfect Cell pushing her husband in the defensive, dodging the smaller man's Destructo Disks.  
  
She smacked Cell into Freeza.  
  
Cell and Freeza used a new trick! They fused and became the monstrosity called Frell.  
  
Gohan who proved to be the strongest of the Z Warriors seemed a punching bag.  
  
The battle raged on in air, on land, physically, mentally, with techniques or just brute force.  
  
Princess rammed Omega Ronald when he came to the aid of Burter.  
  
"So you want to face me woman? You don't stand a chance! OMEGA RONALD!" he powered up. Princess went Super Saiyan 2. Their powers were equal… .  
  
Ronald moved his head making a little cracking sound originating from his neck.  
  
He kept his Darksword in it's scabbard.  
  
They both began the attack with a Ki blast.  
  
"I will beat you and then you'll belong to Tsu'Rusian!" Ronald grinned "You cannot defeat Omega Ronald!".  
  
"Where did I hear that before?" Princess Vegeta said, mocking her male opponent.  
  
Ronald generated more of the blue Ki surrounding his body. He truly had become a Super Human 2. His powerlevel was astonishing maybe even more than 50 million. But so was hers.  
  
Because of Ronald's intense hatred and Princess' guilt, the battle they fought was even more intense than those of the other warriors. With an exception for the three leaders who fought further away. They fought a battle that was so intense, those present couldn't even comprehend the speed, strength and Ki that was used in their two against one battle.  
  
Anyway the battle between Princess and Omega Ronald lasted already half an hour.  
  
Ronald had used everything he knew from a Destructo Disk or Renzoku Energy Dan to a Kamehameha, passing Finger Beams and Ki Explosions". Princess still stood there, weakened and tired but not defeated.  
  
He wished he could use the Final Flash, but then he had to be gravely wounded, he wasn't. Far from, Princess Vegeta had fired Tri Attacks, Kamehamehas, Demon Ray to Ultimate Azure Blast. He still stood there, just like Princess. Their warrior-outfits were dirty and bloody.  
  
The physical conflicts hadn't turned out great either. Princess was weaker yet her determination and courage compensated it.  
  
"Alright than! It's time for the ultimate attack! Omega disk!" a huge pink disk appeared above his hand. It remained in the air. He crossed his arms and smiled. With one thought he split the disk up into mind-controlled superpowered Destucto Disks.  
  
They flew towards Princess. She was surrounded! "You are my prisoner! Wait there till Tsu'Rusian is ready with Master Vegeta and Master Goku…".  
  
He turned his attention to his men. A hour and a half… .  
  
They were losing but Guldo's mind freeze immobilized the enemy. The stronger teammates of the little guy could now beat the Z Warriors 'till near dead.  
  
He held three disks aside… just in case.  
  
Suddenly Bra appeared on the scene, with Bulma!  
  
"!?! No go away!" Ronald yelled.  
  
Princess looked for a way out… there wasn't one. But it seemed Omega Ronald did have a weakness… .  
  
Recoome and Jeice approached Bulma and Bra. They came here with Senzu Beans for their friends and family. And Bra… well Bra had another reason too.  
  
Now they were being attacked by superpowered freaks while their friends, immobilized, got a beating by Frell.  
  
Recoome and Jeice ignored their leader. Omega Ronald had been nothing but a puppet, an emotional destabiliser. Nothing…  
  
"Are these the men you team up with? Warriors that attack woman? Ignore orders? Rape, kill,…? Is it honorable to help such creatures?" Princess sneered. It was working Ronald started having trouble with his conscience… glad to see he still had one…  
  
"Shut up woman! I must follow the master… or he'll… you don't know what he could do! His dimension… it's…" Bra saw Ronald and yelled for help.  
  
He looked the other way. "So this is the so-called Ronald the Dark Warrior. You're afraid aren't you? Coward… you have no honor" .  
  
Ronald powered down, the Omega Disks still surrounded his captive "yyyyyyessss… I am a failure…".  
  
"Then change it… do something… you have the power…" Princess said.  
  
"But…" Ronald looked at Princess. "Together we can defeat Tsu'Rusian. We just need to…"  
  
Ronald smiled "Maybe but I haven't accepted yet" he became Super Human 2 again.  
  
"Far from…"Ronald drew his sword, power surrounded it.  
  
He raised his hand, the Omega disks began to move.  
  
Tsu'Rusian threw both Goku and Vegeta away, as if they were thrash. Both Saiyans crashed into a mountain. Tsu'Rusian now turned his attention to his minions.  
  
Frozen by Super Guldo, Earths defenders were defenseless against the powerful attacks of Frell and the Ginyu's. And Ronald had Princess in his gasp. Once reunited… he'd rule the universe. She possessed the soul and… hu! Tsu'Rusian turned around.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were forced to become Gogeta. They had fought like madmen. They had fired everything they had, used every attack they knew. They had fought already for what? An hour? The enemy was barely sweating. "Gogeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded but he wasn't glad with the idea of fusing and became a new lifeform for half an hour.  
  
"Fusion!" they both yelled. A shockwave of pure energy was generated.  
  
Tsu'Rusian was blinded and his inkblack hand covered his eyes.  
  
When he opened his eyes he faced a red haired warrior. The ultimate Super- Saiyan 4 warrior, GOGETA! The newly formed warrior smiled… .  
  
Tsu'Rusian attacked but he had found his equal. He was even in strength so the battle would take long very long. Luckily the Dragonballs on his belt enabled him to stay more than two hours in this reality and they kept his Ki infinite. So… on the end he'd win anyway! The two Saiyan warriors only prolonged that which was inevitable!  
  
He shot a powerful blast at Gogeta it got bounced back, Tsu'Rusian ducked.  
  
"You'll pay!" but Gogeta ignored him "SUPER Kamehameha!".  
  
Gohan hung suspended in the air. Gotenks had come to their aid, but Frell was beating the fused teenager into submission. Burter however kept beating him and Piccolo. They were stronger but Guldo kept them frozen.  
  
Kevin and Michaël seemed K.O.'d. Krillin and 18 were being defeated by Guldo.  
  
Bra and Bulma screamed. The extra bag of Senzu Beans prepared by Corrin was destroyed by Recoome. "Why don't the little birdies give Recoome a kiss" he grinned as his hand went towards Bra. Jeice watched, going through his hair with his gloved hand.  
  
"Birdies? That's a good one Recoome!" he laughed out loud while Bra and Bulma screamed in terror.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled but her husband had taken the battle with Tsu'Rusian to a further place, he didn't hear her.  
  
"You're no fun…" Recoome said. "Finish them already, we still got work to do Recoome. The green guy and the young Saiyan are hanging there defenseless." Jeice said.  
  
"Alright… you do the honors?" Recoome said faking courtesy.  
  
"Don't mind if I do" Jeice summoned his Crusher Ball attack. The spherical ball of Ki appeared on his stretched finger which he held in the air.  
  
"Bye, bye!" he said.  
  
"…" Bra watched paralysed. "Ronald?" she murmured.  
  
A pink disk with a red center came flying in. Three others followed. Jeice got cut in four, the disks turned and cut through Recoome. They exploded at a safe distance.  
  
Bra and Bulma turned their eyes away from the mutilated bodies.  
  
"Ronald?" Bra looked up. The Omega Disks that remained hovering around Princess moved away too and headed towards the remaining numbers of the Omega Force.  
  
Guldo hadn't frozen Ronald, after all he was their leader… but it seemed Omega Ronald had switched sides… again.  
  
Guldo and Burter got sliced and diced by ten Omega Disks. But Frell evaded. He soon found himself against an angry Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"Oh… damn…" Frell shivered. Gohan smiled and in one swift kick he beheaded Frell.  
  
"That's all for the Omega Force" Gohan said. "Look!" Piccolo pointed to the air.  
  
Super Saiyan 2 Princess and Omega Ronald headed towards Tsu'Rusian. The Z Warriors wanted to attack when they noticed King Kold appeared out of nothing and flew away. Distracted they watched him, not noticing the four warriors who fought in the air, were moving towards them. They closed in and the battle would soon reach it's conclusion. Gogeta was knocked out… .  
  
"So you changed sides?" Princess asked in mid-air.  
  
"…" Ronald ignored her, he only wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, he failed as a warrior but he'd die like one… .  
  
Tsu'Rusian appeared in front of them. And Tsu'Rusian was mad, real mad… . "Traitor!" he yelled, he had seen everything.  
  
Omega Ronald attacked head on. He launched an attack that would have killed any member of the Omega Force but Tsu'Rusian simply laughed as Ronald hit him with a dozens of high speed punches and knee dashes. He slapped him with his hand and Ronald was swapped away like some common housefly.  
  
Princess attacked with the same determination but proved just as unsuccessful.  
  
"Azure Beam! Azure Beam! Azure Beam!" three times she fired and then "Hai hai hai hai hai hai hai hai hai!" finished with a Renzoku Energy Dan. To no avail… Tsu'Rusian simply flew closer and closer. He hit her and she crashed into the ground.  
  
The other Z Warriors approached. But he send a powerful beam towards them. They were defeated in one blow. Unconscious they fell to the ground.  
  
Tsu'Rusian had become the victor. "No… you won't have me! I'll kill myself before…" Princess murmured but a punch on her head immobilized her. She passed out "This brings back memories doesn't it little one?" Tsu'Rusian said.  
  
"Now the universe is mine…" his hand went towards her when something cut through his chest.  
  
"Ragnarök cuts through everything, even you" Omega Ronald said.  
  
The Dark God backed away, blood ran out of his shadowy body.  
  
At least if it was blood…  
  
Ronald breathed heavily, sweat rolled over his front. He attacked again and again, cutting deeper and deeper. But the Dark God counterattacked, Ronald lost his sword and with it his chance to win!  
  
Tsu'Rusian hand grabbed for Ronald's throat. The foolish warrior had lost.  
  
"Goodbye…" before Tsu'Rusian finished his sentence, he got smacked to the ground.  
  
Kevin had evaded defeat! He shot a kamehameha at the unbeatable God.  
  
He was thrown back a few feet but that was about it.  
  
Kevin was wounded and he didn't have the power to face the Dark God for long.  
  
"Help me big brother!" he pleaded.  
  
"Thanks for the help Kevin but it's no use, I don't have the strength to stop him!" Ronald whispered.  
  
They didn't notice Princess Vegeta slowly crawling towards the wounded Goku and Vegeta, laying a bit further. She had the last two Senzu Beans in her hand.  
  
Every move caused intense pain, but she was a Saiyan… she would not fail and like every Saiyan, once healed, her Powerlevel would have increased. "Something to look forward to" she said.  
  
Ronald almost collapsed. Kevin had been defeated. The little guy had done everything humanly possible.  
  
Ronald slowly stumbled towards his sword.  
  
Tsu'Rusian gained on him easily, his wounds the Darksword had caused already healed. He was playing with him… he'd never reach the Darksword.  
  
Suddenly 18 and Krillin attacked. Tsu'Rusian got hit bad. Gohan and Piccolo attacked also.  
  
But the four powerful warriors were defeated in one explosion of Ki, generated out of the Dark God's body.  
  
Ronald went for his Darksword… TOO LATE!  
  
Tsu'Rusian fired. But Michaël got between Ronald and the beam. He used a shield of energy that surrounded his body "Power Armor!". The blast was diverted but it had taken all of Michaëls power.  
  
"Hurry up!". Ronald had his sword! The Darksword felt good.  
  
Omega Ronald attacked. His sword cut through the air.  
  
"You missed… weakling!" Tsu'Rusian said.  
  
"No I didn't!" Ronald said. The blade of his sword supported the weight of the belt with Earth's Dragonballs.  
  
Tsu'Rusian started to become transparent. "Aaarh! I must take the girl and leave" the immortal God said. He turned but Princess Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Instead he faced… GOGETA!  
  
"Damn I should have ignored the mortals and…" Gogeta fired his Super Kamehameha at the fading God. He disappeared, returning to his dimension he said "I left King Kold here with the Darksword of Encaptivement! He'll…" then he was gone… back to his dimension for another milenia or more.  
  
The Z Warriors gathered their wounded. They would all survive.  
  
Ronald stood further, they had neither attacked or helped him. As if they didn't know what do do next. Ronald was dying and he knew it. He searched support on his Darksword.  
  
He looked at his brother… he'd awaken soon enough.  
  
Krillin was already taking care of the little boy. "You fought well… and you'll live to tell about all of this… well done!".  
  
He on the other hand… his powers and his life were slowly draining away… slowly… very slowly.  
  
On the ground he saw something… a green object… A SENZU BEAN!  
  
He crouched, it hurted… he took the healing bean.  
  
He wanted to swallow it when he heard Bulma say to Vegeta and the others.  
  
"She's hurt, my little Bra is hurt! She's hurt real bad! Do something… she's dying!" she cried.  
  
Vegeta had ended his fusion with Goku and his weakened body showed the marks of the battle. "We're out of Senzu Beans!" he said angry at the world for this grave injustice.  
  
"But he has one, Ronald has one!" an exhausted Princess said.  
  
They all looked at him. They saw the shape he was in.  
  
Goku stepped towards his former pupil. "You have the last Senzu Bean… you need it to… if you take it you might even be able to kill us. If you want to… we're all weakened. But then Bra will die… on the other hand if you give it to her you might die…".  
  
"But she'll live…? The dragonballs won't be needed to resurrect her? She'll be spared from the experience?" Ronald inquired.  
  
"Right Omega…" Goku said but Ronald interrupted "Ronald… just Ronald" he coughed up some blood. He slowly moved towards Bra.  
  
She saw him approach, she looked pale, she had been hit by one of Tsu'Rusian Ki discharges.  
  
He bend over her. She looked up. "Here open your mouth…" he coughed once more.  
  
He put the bean in her mouth, she swallowed. She immediately healed.  
  
"Ronald!" she said. "I… I… love you" he said than his eyes turned away and he dropped into the sand.  
  
1.2.3 Hehe… guess I die a hero after all… but not like I expected…  
  
Bra looked at Ronald. He lay in a coma. Thanks to a last ditch effort of Goku and Vegeta, the young man had been brought to the medical facilities of Capsule Corp. But only just in time. His live still hung on a silk thread. She bend over and toughed his cheek. It was burning hot.  
  
Fifth day in a row… he still hadn't awoken. And the next batch of Senzu Beans wouldn't be ready 'till next month. By that time he would either have healed or… died.  
  
She sat down again, next to his bed and continued her reading.  
  
Alright, this is the end o the Ronald saga… .  
  
Now we'll begin with the next part, a short intermezzo "The King Kold attack number one".  
  
Bra lay asleep. Most Z Warriors had left to search for King Kold. But they didn't seem able to locate him. At the moment few warriors were near. Except for Krillin and 18 there wasn't a superpowered warrior within a radius of 25 miles. Well… Princess was here too, she had become one of her closest friends, she'd defend her and her mother while Vegeta was gone.  
  
Kevin had stopped by but Ronald was still not awakened. He left… again… disappointed… again.  
  
The week had ended.  
  
"When will you wake up?" she murmured as she tugged him in. She had put new sheets on the bed and left. Her mother had yelled that she had to eat. So to silence her she went… to eat.  
  
Half an hour later she returned. Her grandparents were had left on a small trip now she was alone with her mother and Princess.  
  
King Kold had gotten stronger and with Apocalypse, the ultimate Darksword he'd execute the first phase of his vengeance. He'd strike at the families of those who had thwarted his new masters plan. Starting with Vegeta's family. His cloak moved on the wind.  
  
King Kold, Freeza's father, neared Capsule Corp. He drew his Darksword.  
  
He gazed at the huge domain owned by the Briefs family. He raised his sword and using the technique learnt by the Dark God, he activated Apocalypse. For a moment the sky turned purple. Everything was covered in magic Ice. Bulma seemed captured in a cocoon of glass.  
  
The mighty Princess who had been training suffered the same fate. So did everyone in the entire city. Everyone… .  
  
Bra remained motionless above Ronald, tending to the still not healed wound on his chest.  
  
"Now to kill them all… and find the next batch" King Kold grinned determined to have revenge for all the Earthlings and Saiyans had done.  
  
Ronald woke up. Some cold icy thing had crept into his mind it felt exhilarating, like when he drew his Darksword Ragnarok.  
  
He opened his eyes. Bra stood their covered in a strange glassy substance. The same went for the surroundings.  
  
He touched her cheek… still warm!  
  
"What the $^$ùµ$ù$ùµ in $^µùù$ $^ùm$ is $$$ù$ù$ù here. I'm out for some time and everybody gets… euh how the heck do you call this?" it felt familiar. The Darksword Ragnarok lay next to the door. It called to him. How fitting he had called himself Dark Warrior and soon after that he had gotten a weapon called a Darksword.  
  
Suddenly he sensed a huge powerlevel.  
  
He went for the Darksword. "Time to go Super Human 2 Extreme!" with the laugh only a madman had, he left the room blasting through the window.  
  
King Kold raised Apocalypse in the air. The sword was eager to cut of the head of the human with the green hair. Bulma was frozen, she could not escape.  
  
The blade cut through the air but never reached Bulma. Another blade blocked it's path.  
  
King Kold recognized the young warrior "Omega Ronald?".  
  
"So you were released. Your training completed?" Ronald asked.  
  
"Hehe yeah. I'm stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, if I transform to my ultimate form I'm even twice your power… OMEGA Ronald".  
  
"Not any more. Just Ronald, the Dark Warrior" Ronald said.  
  
"Die!" King Kold launched a swift attack with his huge Darksword.  
  
Ronald's smaller sword countered the blade.  
  
The battle began. King Kold proved strong… very strong.  
  
He possessed powerful swordfighting skills and destructive Ki attacks.  
  
Ronald got smacked through the wall. A powerful blast made him lose his Darksword.  
  
"Damn. This is a toughie… the battle that is" Ronald said.  
  
King Kold closed in but a swift kick send him flying back. Ronald powered up "Time to go to the extreme! ULTRA!" with a savage cry he rammed into King Kold.  
  
"Huh!" King Kold smacked against a container.  
  
Ronald took his sword and put it in the scabbard on his back.  
  
He made a fist, the leather made a pleasant crisping noice.  
  
"Time to finish it!" Ronald said.  
  
"I agree! Time for my final transformation" King Kold shed of his armor and cloak, his muscles grew, his horns grew, his anatomy changed.  
  
King Kold now exceeded Ronald in power by at least ten million.  
  
For once he hoped help would show up. He didn't sense any powerlevels near Capsule Corp.  
  
The battle intensified. Ronald stood his ground… he had only just awakened and his not entirely healed body was being beaten up AGAIN!  
  
Ronald attacked with his greatest attack "Omega Disk". The huge disk divided into 15 smaller disks. Kold was hit big time. His tail got cut of and his horns were shortened. But Kold ignored it, he didn't even care about the hole in his stomach.  
  
"Final Flaaaaashhhh!" Ronald yelled but before he could use the attack, King Kold attacked him with a powerful beam.  
  
Ronald had lost. Kold tightened his grab on the young mans throat. Why do they always want to strangle me?  
  
"I've got you…" Kold grinned. "No you don't" Ronald said and he made a movement with his hand. An Omega Disk cut of Kold's hand. Ronald fell on the ground. "Ung!".  
  
Kold got mad, big time. "Why you little punk! You won't stop me I'll…".  
  
He looked up, he sensed two powerlevels… they… "Yaaah!" Kold was smacked down.  
  
The beautiful 18 had blasted him down! Krillin came flying in.  
  
"Need help Ronald?" he said. Ronald merely glared with his favorite angry gaze  
  
"What?" Krillin said. "I don't need your help. I've got it all under control" Ronald said.  
  
"?!?!?" Krillin scratched his head. 18 landed next to him.  
  
"Shall we attack?" 18 asked. Krillin and his wife went into the attack. King Kold wanted to block the couple's attack but it was two later. Two beams hit Kold. "You can't defeat me. I'm unbeatable!".  
  
Kold had a much higher powerlevel than Krillin, 18 or Ronald.  
  
But he hadn't recovered from the cuts brought to him by Ragnarok and the Omega Disks.  
  
"Let's attack together!" Ronald said. And the trio stormed towards Kold.  
  
He lost Apocalypse once again. Krillin caught it and pointed it towards Kold.  
  
The alien flew up "I'll be back!". "Whatever… Arnold" he grinned.  
  
Ronald drew his Darksword. "Ragnarok will solve my little problem" Ronald grinned sadistically.  
  
Krillin stepped back. 18 stepped forward, determined to help her husband.  
  
Ronald swung his Darksword, Krillin let go of Apocalypse.  
  
A second swing threw the weapon higher in the air.  
  
Ronald slashed and Apocalypse shattered to everyone's surprise.  
  
The magical ice disappeared. "Now? When do I get a decent meal?" Ronald said as he put his sword in his scabbard.  
  
Krillin laughed his typical laugh.  
  
Suddenly the other Z Warriors approached. "How typical… too late…" Ronald murmured.  
  
Once again Ronald and the Z Warriors stared at each other.  
  
Ronald kept a defensive pose, his precious Ragnarok drawn.  
  
Suddenly he heard Bulma. She ran towards Vegeta. Princess had awakened too.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan took an offensive pose, they glared angrily at the former enemy.  
  
A hand touched his back. "Huh!?" Ronald turned, it was Bra.  
  
"You're wounded!" she said. Ronald looked down at her. "Why do you care?" Ronald asked sarcastic.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice." Bra said. Ronald ignored her "Silence little one. I've more important things to do".  
  
"Like what? Fighting? Again? Don't you men never learn? Come with me… I'll take care of that nasty wound" Bra said.  
  
Ronald looked at Piccolo and Gohan. He put away his Darksword. His two adversaries relaxed… a bit.  
  
Bra pulled Ronald with her "You should rest, you've only just awakened".  
  
"…" Ronald let himself be guided, not knowing why.  
  
"Sit!" Bra ordered. Ronald raised his eyebrow. But Vegeta's daughter gave him a mean look, so he sat down.  
  
"Take of that suit" she said. "?" Ronald's went wide-open "What?".  
  
"I already saw you when me and my mother took care of those nasty wounds on your chest and on…" Bra said. "Yeah yeah we get the picture. It's no pretty sight. I've got scars and burns everywhere. I look like…".  
  
"You really think I find that important?" Bra looked at him with her big watery eyes.  
  
Like usual it did the trick, Ronald seemed to shrink on the spot. "No… guess not...".  
  
The young woman took off the blue armor made out of superstrong leather and the upper part of his tunic.  
  
Indeed his body was still not entirely healed. A disgusting wound, the size of two hands deformed the right part of his chest.  
  
Ronald looked at it and at her. He was surprised to find her ignoring it, as if she didn't feel disgusted by it's sight.  
  
She saw him stare and bent forward. She gently kissed the deformed tissue. "What!?" she silenced him by putting her small hand on his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet". Bulma came in with bandages.  
  
"Thanks for the help. Feeling better?" she asked. "Yes ma'am" Ronald said.  
  
"You know Bra was worried sick. She stayed the entire time beside your…".  
  
"MOTHER!" Bra yelled, Bulma kept quiet… for a change.  
  
"…" Ronald looked the other way.  
  
Half an hour later, the bleeding had stopped and Bra had put bandages around Ronald's chest.  
  
"Now your…" Bra said hesitantly. "Oh no! Don't even say it."  
  
She gave him a mean look. "I'll do it myself, look the other way".  
  
"You remember what you said when you passed out?" Bra suddenly asked.  
  
Ronald shivered. "Eeuh… Open your mouth?". "The OTHER thing you said" Bra said.  
  
"Oh the OTHER thing…" while he put on the bandages, he turned. Bra had just turned, she turned red. "oh… sorry" she covered her eyes. She smiled embarrassed.  
  
Ronald sat next to Bra. "Well I guess I should go now…".  
  
"You still haven't answered my question" Bra said "What was it you said? We both know what you said… but I want you to say it looking me straight in the eyes".  
  
Ronald scratched his throat. "Well… I… I love you?".  
  
He felt his face turn red. He rubbed her cheek. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I always knew…" Bra cried… "Thanks for saving me".  
  
She came closer and hugged him. "ouch that hurt" Ronald grinned. He let his hand go tenderly through her hair. He whispered "I really do love you…".  
  
"So you won't go away again? You won't hurt Princess anymore? You'll stay here with me?" she asked. "Three times yes…although I ain't sure about the second one" he grinned, she gave him a tender slap "you meanie…". "Enough questions little one… just hold me" a tear ran over his cheeks.  
  
Anyway… one or two years passed and well happiness reigned in the valley of light.  
  
Ronald softened up, but remained tainted by… well you now. He got emotional at a time (yuk) and choose a mate. Bra, you know Saiyan style like his role model Vegeta. So he choose Bra (duh- Obvious).  
  
Anyway here ends the Ronald saga entirely and the intermezzo. Now begins the Bra saga… it's about… Bra (duh)… mushy 'I love you' stuff and dribble like that and some lame(?) (at least I think so because it's about women… what am I saying? Women! Great!) battles. Anyway here it begins… .  
  
Bra looked at her mate. He ignored her completely. "Honey?" she asked with honeysweet voice. He looked at her "Don't worry the baby is alright, I fed him the bottle. Lord Vegeta is waiting. Now go out of the way".  
  
"Ronald?" Bra asked "Is something wrong?". "No, nothing is wrong" he answered and moved towards Vegeta. Although he had taken up the training of Kevin and Michaël upon himself, he himself kept training with Vegeta, Bra's father.  
  
They blasted of. Leeta, their child started crying. Bra ran back indoor.  
  
But the crying stopped, Bulma had taken the little one in her arms.  
  
She was growing old but like her father she remained barely changed by time.  
  
"And what did Ronald say?" Bulma asked. "He said there was nothing. But there is something wrong… I know it. He barely speaks to me… the last time we… were close was almost half a year ago. I know he is shy about showing emotions and showing his affection… but he never was like this.  
  
I've tried everything but he looks down on me… I no longer peek his interest. He finds me weak and he only thinks about getting stronger. Vegeta even encourages him, it's like Ronalds becoming a little Vegeta, but a cold one… almost… evil".  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Yes Vegeta was once like that too. He did care for me, loved me… but he didn't want to come to terms with it. He ignored his feelings, seeing it like a weakness. But on the end he accepted that it was his strength not his weakness. I told Vegeta to talk with Ronald. But Vegeta refuses. It's something between the two of you." Bulma said.  
  
"But then what? How do I make him interested again. How do I make him want me again? Make him accept his feelings?" Bra said.  
  
"By training with me for the next Tenkai Budokai" Princess said.  
  
"Huh?" Bra turned towards her friend "You know I can't fight".  
  
"I'll teach you… listen… it's the only way" Princess said.  
  
Training began, it was intense to say the least. Bra learned to control her Ki. She easily learned to fly, the art of Bukujutsu.  
  
But fighting, using Ki attacks… . Luckily Princess was a patient teacher. While Ronald was gone training at one time with Michaël and Kevin and on another time with Vegeta, they trained hard. Ronald and Vegeta fought like hell in the gravity chamber but when they left it to train in wide-open area, Bra could train to become Super Saiyan. She had the emotional problems she needed to change into the Super Saiyan and she was half Saiyan, so no problem.  
  
She began to develop a nice little repertoire of moves 'Azure Beam, Kamehameha, Ki blast,…". But she made sure her mate never found out she was training. He couldn't be allowed to know yet or he might be insulted and go in total retreat or worse… the ATTACK!  
  
Than at a certain day, the time had come for the tournament and the warriors who were going to participate left for the Tenkai Budokai.  
  
"Bye Ronald! Good luck" Bra said. Ronald nodded and forced himself to kiss her on the cheek. Bra tried not to feel hurt. Vegeta said his goodbye to Bulma. He would not participate for once and only do a little pre-arranged warm-up battle with Goku because the Goku clan and theirs loved to see the family heads bash into each other.  
  
Michaël and Kevin, both Super Humans by now, followed Ronald.  
  
Princess came flying in "Here's your outfit, a Saiyan armor like me. We'll both wear cloaks with very concealing hoods to hide our appearance. I promise you. Ronald will be surprised".  
  
"But will it be a pleasant surprise?" Bra asked. Princess didn't answer… .  
  
"Don't forget our fusion technique!" Princess Vegeta said.  
  
Anyway at the tournament, Vegeta and Goku put on a little show, breaking the ice with their unrivaled powers. Than Kevin and Michaël fought. Krillin, Yamcha, 18 and Tien did the same. Ronald went in last. All of them beat up the opposition. Two cloaked warriors did the same.  
  
Kevin defeated Krillin. Although he got lucky because in a real battle, the veteran Z Warrior would have won. But nonetheless, Kevin's Ki push threw a surprised Krillin out of the ring.  
  
Michaël kicked the crap out of the weak Yamcha. Tien got smacked around by 18 because he had underestimated the woman.  
  
Than Kevin went one on one with one of the cloaked warriors.  
  
"Trust your teachings Kevin. That hooded man looks intimidating but don't let it get the better of you. Don't forget you are a Super Human!".  
  
Kevin nodded. Michaël cheered. Vegeta stood next to his 'son-in-law' Ronald. He watched the hooded man. A yellow glow surrounded it's body. The Ronald clan realized they faced a Super Saiyan!  
  
Kevin powered up. He became Super Human and attacked. The battle was fierce and although outmatched once again, the young one stood his ground. But a Ki explosion threw the little boy out of the ring. "Ung" he wore an outfit almost the same as Ronald's. He rubbed of the mud. And nodded in approval "Not bad". The other one bowed, showing that he too was impressed.  
  
Another man in a black hood entered the ring, the face not visible. Michaël went one on one. "Time to go down…".  
  
Although stronger than Kevin, he soon found out his opponent was tougher than a Super Saiyan. "You're a Super Saiyan 2!" he yelled as he stood up. Blood dripped from his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Enough!" Ronald yelled. He entered the ring. "Michaël I'll take it from here".  
  
The other warrior jumped of the arena with great speed and ability.  
  
"I was saving my strength for Gohan and Piccolo. But since you have humiliated me and Lord Vegeta enough. I'll finish this ones and for all… Princess!".  
  
"You found out…?" Princess said. The other cloaked warrior came standing next to her.  
  
"I can recognize your Ki everywhere… but the other one… clearly a great warrior… but I can't put my finger on it… Who is it?" Ronald asked.  
  
Both put their hood and their cloak off. Revealing their female forms, protected by shiny Saiyan Armor. "YOU!" Ronald yelled in surprise.  
  
"Yes. It's me your mate" Bra said. "Why do you want to challenge me and my students?" Ronald asked. "Because you have forgotten that your place is next to your wife. You ignore me, humiliate me. Why?" Bra asked.  
  
"Because… I must. You are my weakness…"  
  
"How do you mean? Weakness?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Tell me!" Bra pleaded.  
  
"It does not matter woman… I have no time for this… waste of my time" Ronald answered.  
  
"For god's sake talk to your wife!" Princess yelled.  
  
"…" Ronald frowned.  
  
"Please Ronald…" Bra whispered and Ronald shook his head both grinning and sighing at the same time.  
  
"Don't you see… I'm a warrior like Vegeta. I want to be just like him. I want to reach greatness just like him. But to do that I need to become… COLD… I have been able to put away all my emotions so…"  
  
"ALL OF THEM?"  
  
"All of them. You see, Vegeta is a great warrior because he doesn't care for anything but fighting…"  
  
"Vegeta cares for Bulma and me… he likes you and even..."  
  
"Oooh but that's because your father has suffered greatly, he is starting to age. He deserves some love… family. But me… . He used to be different… cold, calculated… more than nowadays I mean. That's why he became powerful so fast.  
  
Besides I haven't yet reached the stage I want to put away my dreams of becoming the greatest warrior"  
  
"Not even for me?" Bra asked sadly. Vegeta followed the conversation with astonishment.  
  
The tournament had already been cancelled… too many rules ignored. But nobody dared to interrupt the warriors.  
  
"Goku is as strong as Vegeta. And he cares for everybody" Bra said.  
  
Princess nodded in agreement but keeping silent, not wanting to interfere in the conversation.  
  
"Goku… Goku is strong yes, but not a warrior. Not like me or Lord Vegeta." Ronald looked up and charged up, a Icy blue flame surrounded his body "Give up, I can easily take you two on in battle. You don't have a chance even together!".  
  
"Are you so eager to fight me?" Bra asked.  
  
Ronald rubbed his chin "If I crush you… I prove that I'm the most calculated warrior in the Universe and that I'll ascend to greatness. I'll be a real Darth Vegeta! " Ronald said.  
  
"Vegeta will hunt you down if you kill me, he might admire your strength but he will hate you and everyone else too." Bra said.  
  
"…" Ronald took on a battle stance. "Show me what you got…".  
  
"Alright but to win we'll have to FUSE!" Bra said.  
  
"?!?"  
  
"Fusion!" "Fusion" the two female warriors yelled and they fused. A bright flash of light blinded everyone.  
  
Vegeta smiled… he knew the outcome of this fight. Goku and the others wanted to interfere but he stopped them. On the other side King Kold arrived. The Z Warriors watched him but did not attack.  
  
The new fusion had achieved Super Saiyan 3. A slightly higher power than Ronald's Super Human 2 Ultra.  
  
"Fascinating…" Ronald said as he observed the fusion.  
  
Bra and Princess had each been pretty but this fusion had a beauty beyond comprehension.  
  
"Nice legs… but looks don't bring victory" he said.  
  
Ronald took of the belt with the scabbard that hid his precious Darksaber.  
  
"Kevin take it. I'll…?" he looked at Kevin. Like Michaël and the other males watching the female fusion, he was hypnotized by her beauty.  
  
"Interesting ability. KEVIN!". The boy woke up and his little brother took the sword.  
  
"But as you can see I'm unaffected." Ronald grinned.  
  
"That's a good sign. Piccolo is unaffected because Namekians don't have females. But look Krillin, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan all married… all caring for their wives, they aren't hypnotized either. So that means you got emotions for someone… I'm betting it's my Bra half."  
  
"Hahahahaha! King Kold is unaffected too. Because he doesn't care for anybody. Just like me, that's what I'm betting on" Ronald made a fist, the leather of his gloves cracked, power surged through his hand, Ronald smiled "NOW FIGHT!".  
  
Ronald the Dark Warrior attacked. "Fine, prepare to face the awesome powers of Princess Bra!" the beautiful fusion yelled. The two warriors clashed. The golden glow of the beautiful and powerful Princess Bra merged with the blue flame of the determined and mighty Ronald.  
  
They punched and kicked. Princess Bra was smacked down, leapt up and counterattacked. Ronald was smacked down, then Princess Bra, than Ronald again,… .  
  
They both fired a Kamehameha".  
  
"Kaaaaaa…"  
  
"Kaaaaa…"  
  
"Meeee…"  
  
"Meee…"  
  
"Haaaaa…"  
  
"Haaaa…"  
  
"Meeee…"  
  
"Meeee…"  
  
"Haaaaaaaa!" "Haaaaaaaaa!".  
  
The beams hit and exploded. "Galic Gun fiiiiiiiiiire!" Ronald fired the attack.  
  
Princess Bra dodged the pink beam. "HAI HAI HAI HAI!" her Renzoku Energy Dan hit Ronalds "HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI!".  
  
The fight continued and continued. "Not bad for a female woman… but women are poor fighters. If you hadn't fused. You'd be DEAD!".  
  
His destructo disk smacked Princess Bra down.  
  
She shot an azure beam at Ronald and he crashed down. "DAMN! How come you're still standing?".  
  
"Impressed?" Princess Bra asked. Ronald simply moaned some curse.  
  
The battle continued. Half an hour… still a stalemate. Ronald's blue-white blasts and Princess Bra's yellow Ki blasts had ruined the arena.  
  
None seemed to be going down soon. They both sweated heavily.  
  
The rammed each other and pushed against each other. The gazed at each other.  
  
Darth Vegeta… Ronald… he gazed into the eyes of Princess Bra.  
  
Bra saw the eyes of the man she loved, Princess that of the man that had become her rival and friend. Ronald and Princess got lost in each others eyes. The Saiyan DNA of Princess Bra drove her hormones to unbelievable heights. They didn't seem capable to beat each other.  
  
Ronald couldn't understand how the female could keep going after the beating… she was as stubborn and determined as he. Truly Saiyan… truly Bra… .  
  
Ronald showed Princess Bra a skill that she never thought to find so smooth that it would be… exhilarating. Ronald roared savagely putting even more strength in his push.  
  
Princess Bra countered the raise in force with the same raise in strength.  
  
They looked at each other… again. The dark human eyes and the green Saiyan eyes… .  
  
Suddenly Princess Bra moved forward. She forced his mouth to open and kissed him. He kissed back… to his own surprise. Mmm not bad. Hey Princess he's my mate! Sorry… Bra! Do you think I'm right? We'll find out soon enough. Let's go for it. If we're right it'll end good… if not… yikes!  
  
"Why don't we stop this? You could have killed me already with your Omega Disks. So if you really want me dead… if you want to prove you're an ascended warrior with no emotions… use it. I won't try to evade it".  
  
"Fine…" Ronald flew up "OMEGA DISK!".  
  
A pink disk appeared above him. Instead of splitting it up in small Super Destructo Disks he kept it as a big one. He moved his hand down…  
  
Vegeta still kept everyone aside. He knew it would end good. IT HAD TO!  
  
The disk flew towards Princess Bra. She didn't move. Suddenly Ronald raised his hand, the Omega disk flew up and stayed hovering high above the battle arena. The spectators were starting to get scared and left. Well actually they had almost all already fled.  
  
"So you couldn't go through with it my love" Princess Bra said with Bra's voice. Princess' voice spoke "As I thought…".  
  
Ronald landed, dust rose. He shivered. He looked at his fist and opened it. "I… I couldn't… on the end I couldn't… couldn't kill my mate…".  
  
Princess Bra stepped towards him. She smiled "Let's go home".  
  
Ronald looked at her with the boyish look on his faced he had lost years ago but it still wasn't the same… he had changed.  
  
Vegeta knew it, they all knew it… Ronald had ascended… but by love… .  
  
King Kold teleported behind Ronald. Vegeta and the others couldn't stop him. Kold hit Ronald with a clean shot right in the back. He seemed K.O.'d.  
  
Vegeta and the others attacked but they hit a forcefield.  
  
"By the time they find it's weak spot. I'll have killed you and teleported away. Better than superspeed hehehe. And so I'll take you down one by one…".  
  
"You never learn do ye freakboy?" Princess Bra said and she attacked.  
  
But even her Super Saiyan powers proved useless against the massive strength of Kold.  
  
"Move and I'll kill him!" he said, his foot on Ronald, ready to crush his unconscious opponent. She froze. Kevin stood there paralysed. What to do without endangering his brother? Suddenly Ragnarok left it's scabbard and pierced Kold's chest.  
  
Ronald rolled away. "Get him!" he yelled and Bra attacked.  
  
The battle continued for a while. Suddenly Ronald realized he still had an Omega Disk up in the air. He threw his friend Ragnarok into the air "Find the weak spot pall!".  
  
Where the Z Warriors failed, the Darksword succeeded. He hit the field and it broke.  
  
He made a waving movement with his hand and the Omega Disk cut him Kold in two.  
  
He bleeded, he was defeated… . And with his forcefield gone, and not enough Ki left to make a new one… The power of Goku and Vegeta would be more than enough to beat him. He could not flee… not with his legs gone and a wound that drained his strength… .  
  
"Selfdestruct! If I can't win I'll take you guys with me and the ENTIRE planet for that matter! REVENGE WILL BE MINE!".  
  
"Damn! Too late" Vegeta said. He and the other warriors were pushed back by the Ki increase of Kold. "DIEIEIEIEIEIE… ung!" Princess Bra used all her Ki in a desperate last ditch effort. She was close enough to pierce the shockwave that pushed back all attacks.  
  
King Kold was vaporized.  
  
After the battle they all descended to the ground. Ronald and Princess Bra gazed at each other.  
  
None of them moved. Ronald opened his hand and took the incoming Ragnarok. He put his Darksword in it's scabbard. "Not bad… not bad at all" he said.  
  
Suddenly the fusion ended and Princess and Bra were separated. Bra came closer.  
  
"You see… love ain't a weakness. Together we beat the guy. Alone we fail but together… we can do anything we want".  
  
"A lesson Vegeta learned the hard way!" Goku joked. Vegeta mumbled the usual curses.  
  
Everybody laughed… even Piccolo… even Ronald… even VEGETA!  
  
They flew back nobody spoke… .  
  
Ronald played with Leeta, throwing her in the air. "Daddy… more… higher" father and daughter had a great time and Bra watched pleased. The little girl was a bundle of joy. For the first time since… their child was concealed… she knew he had put his emotional barrier entirely down. She enjoyed it because it never took long for Ronald to put it back on.  
  
That night Ronald lay silently next to Bra. He lay as far away from her as he could. Bra acted like she didn't noticed. Had nothing changed? Leeta snored in her little bed.  
  
Bra felt sad… so sad. "I'm sorry…" Ronald said "For everything… you were right…".  
  
"Sorry? You actually apologized? You didn't do that since you became Super Human".  
  
"Yeah well… I kinda acted like a jerk". "Kinda?" Bra said. "Alright totally… it's just… I…".  
  
"Yes?" Bra said. "Well… I do love you… I really do but … I don't know how…".  
  
"To express it?" Bra said. "Yes. But I'll promise you this… I won't leave you ever… again in any way, not even to please your dad or to try to…" he went silent. "I understand Ronald, I really do. Now you haven't done your job as a husband for months I think you should start again." She said, she let her hand tickle his thigh.  
  
"I fed the baby don't worry" Ronald said. "I wasn't talking about that" Bra said frustrated as she placed her hand on his back.  
  
"Then what? Oooh that…" Ronald said as Bra kissed his shoulder. He turned and took her in his arms. His muscled but scarred body stood in contrast with her seemingly fragile yet flawless body. They kissed "Well do I kiss better than the fusion?" she asked. He smiled and taunted her "No… I guess that's because Princess probably is a better kisser. And she's got nicer legs too!". "Hey!" Bra squeeked with her cute voice, pulling her big watery eyes wide-open. "Just joking… although…" he shut up when she faked a mean look. "But you're the only one I love… the only one I'll ever love".  
  
"The same here" Bra said and she went Super Saiyan. "Power up dear" " Why?" he asked.  
  
"Just do it!" she ordered. "Hey don't tickle my feet, you know…!" Ronald said. "Alright then I'll just…" Bra answered.  
  
The bed almost blasted apart as they powered up. Bra climbed on top of her husband.  
  
Soon they became one, together… united. Bra giggled.  
  
A few months passed. The little couple became a real 'normal' (? Yeah right – don't think so!) family.  
  
Then came Valentines day and to Bra's surprise for once Ronald didn't forget the date… he proposed to prove their mating for life with a wedding ring. Or so Vegeta called it. Anyway Ronald proposed in his own euh way… Bra said yes (Ronald is a lucky ****) to everyone's surprise.  
  
The wedding would come… when? Well that wasn't decided yet, but according to Vegeta's Saiyan style they were mates period.  
  
Now nothing could separate them not even the bad character and total weirdness of Ronald.  
  
Oh and… Bra still shopped so much the entire Vegeta family was afraid of having to move to an even bigger (is that possible?) building complex.  
  
The Bra Saga ends here and now the last part of the 1st storyline begins. The humiliation saga… enjoy!  
  
"Little one?" Ronald asked. "Yes?" Bra murmured. "Time to wake up sleepy head".  
  
He tickled her feet. "Let me sleep! I'm still tired!" she giggled. "Alright bye then!".  
  
"Huh?" Bra leapt up. In her underwear, she followed Ronald to the closet.  
  
"Now where's my outfit?" Ronald said. He had an entire series of his blue/black protective ninja armor outfits in the closet. He started putting one on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bra asked. "Forgot it already love? I'm of to train. I've been hanging around the house enough already. I'm sick and tired of the gravitychamber. Dende has invited me to train on his lookoutpost. And I know a big cold cave full of rats that'll be perfect to…"  
  
Bra made a sound of indignation "You prefer to sleep with rats and little green men instead of your beautiful mate for life… like you like to tell me?".  
  
"Well to be honest… ai!" Bra kicked him in the shines with her Super Saiyan strength.  
  
"You… you meanie!" she said and then she giggled as Ronald lifted her up in the air.  
  
"I was merely joking. I just need to figure out if I'm still a warrior" Ronald said.  
  
"For me you'll always be the best you don't need to prove me anything" she said looking at him with her caring eyes.  
  
"I know little one but I need to prove it to myself" Ronald said, he put her down.  
  
"Can't I come with you. You can use a sparring partner now Vegeta is grounded for a month by Bulma" Bra pleaded.  
  
"I told you already… NO! I don't fight you… I hate to hurt you" Ronald said "Besides I'll be back before you are finished talking "Oooh damn…".  
  
"What?" she asked. "You're finished talking in a year or so…" Ronald smiled tauntingly "I won't be back for a year… if I'm lucky and you run out of inspiration quickly".  
  
"Grrr! I don't talk that much!" Bra said. She smiled warmly. Ronald took his blade "I just can't seem to get stronger it'll take me years to reach Super Human 3. My body is weaker as a Saiyans so…" Ronald said.  
  
"Yeye! I know. Now get on" she pushed him. Ronald took his Darksaber, it talked to him… "Yes my pal you're right we will ascend to THE level of a true WARRIOR". Bra watched him as he seemed to remember something and came back and whispered in her ear "I've been thinking… when I get back why don't we make a new child… I want a son".  
  
She smiled AGAIN, a child, they had talked about it and she knew he wanted a second one… he really wanted a boy. She nodded yes and he turned, malice still in his dark eyes.  
  
"Oh by the way I'm taking Kevin with me…" he opened the door.  
  
"Ronald?" "Yes dear?" "Didn't you forget something?" "I didn't forget fresh underwear don't worry…" Bra gave him a look that would turn most people to stone. "Just joking, just joking" he kissed her with his usual shyness and left. "See you soon".  
  
He passed Vegeta who was running around anxiously, he hadn't decently trained in two days "You lucky ******" he said. "I know milord… but it's only a month" he quickly flew of because Vegeta started to power-up and NO MAN, NO WOMAN (except maybe Bulma… at times) would be as foolish to stay in his way when he got 'ANGRY'.  
  
Kevin came flying in and they headed towards a training area Ronald had recently discovered.  
  
Training began… two days passed… Kevin got a hard time under Ronald's bossy training schedule. Ronald himself didn't seem to get much stronger. His wife had already reached Super Saiyan 3 under his training, a level she achieved only at times, but she had the power to do it nonetheless.  
  
And he, he kept stagnated between what he called Super Human 2 and Super Human 3, he was Super Human Ultra. He cursed and continued training. Luckily the control over his Darksword and his Ki kept rising. In fact the control over his Ki was amazing. Physically he had reached a barrier which only crumbled slowly. But the Ki… "The accident… yes that's it!".  
  
Behind him he heared Super Human Kevin yell "Kameeeee…Haaaaaa…Meeee…HAAAAA!" an explosion. He and Michaël had become powerful. The boy was good… to bad Kevin didn't train more.  
  
Suddenly a huge power closed in. It revealed himself as Jurgen. He looked like the slime warrior Kevin had beaten some time ago but… he also looked a bit like… Cell and Freeza… and Janenba… Burter… 17… ?  
  
Ronald wanted to draw Ragnarok but his friend the Darksword had flown up and landed in his hand by it's own will. At least joining with the Dark God brought me something good… .  
  
"How come I sense so many different powers in you?" Ronald asked. Kevin came standing next to his big brother.  
  
"Because I summoned them all… Can't you sense them. The Dark God joined me with them. And together we'll conquer this universe in the Dark God's name." The mad warrior laughed insanely.  
  
"I am Dark Messenger… the supreme power! IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!".  
  
He attacked… .  
  
"You're my testsubject weakling!".  
  
"Wonna bet that I'll beat you! I'm Ronald the Dark Warrior!" and the Super Human 2 Ultra attacked.  
  
Ronald was proud to see Kevin follow his lead. The teenager had guts… .  
  
"By my honor you'll be defeated!".  
  
The battle was over quickly. Kevin was smacked around like if he was nothing. And Ronald was pushed in the defensive. Only a constant use of his best attacks and moves kept Dark Messenger at bay until the evil one attacked with a enormous Ki beam. Ronald was defeated.  
  
Kevin had broken his leg and had to watch as his big brother got dishonored and humiliated.  
  
Dark Messenger spitted, insulted and did even worse. The pain and the dishonor were too much.  
  
Ronald seemed to cry… . He was helpless… broken… a doll.  
  
Dark Messenger looked at Kevin, the boy tried to attack but his power was drained.  
  
"Tell the warriors that I'll face them here on 29the, next month! They don't show up! I'll blow up this stinking planet. Whatever happens, the Dark God will have his revenge! And give this…" he kicked Ronald in the stomach, the Dark Warrior was seemed pathetically helpless "…weak puny excuse for a warrior a senzu bean so I can humiliate him next time even more! I can read from his mind that even his mate is tougher!" he laughed and than flew up "Remember that I'll return here in a MONTH!". He had taken Ragnarok. Ronald was now totally disgraced… now he had even lost the symbol he had taken to represent his title of Dark Warrior.  
  
Kevin gave Ronald a Senzu Bean which he had kept for when HE had an accident in training with his brother. But this time it wasn't him who needed it more, and it hadn't been an accident!  
  
Ronald was in shock but suddenly he flew up "Tell Bra everything that happened! We'll have to train. I'm going to regain what I lost… tell her that, she'll understand! I'll see you in a month!". The disgraced, humiliated and discouraged warrior flew out of sight. Kevin flew up in the opposite direction towards Capsule Corp.  
  
The Z Warriors trained hard… very hard.  
  
Princess, Michaël, Bra, Kevin and Tien went to train together. Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo did the same but somewhere else. Vegeta and Goku, decided to train together for once. They agreed to meet up at the meeting point on the 29th where they'd face the Dark Messenger.  
  
Dende got regular visits… but none of them included Ronald. He, as watcher of the Earth, knew where Ronald was. Bra yelled "IN SPACE!?! When I get my hands on him… I'll… I'll… I'll hit him and I'll… never let him go again…".  
  
Princess improved her Super Saiyan skills and helped her weaker friends to do the same.  
  
And of course the two Super Saiyan 4's got tougher too.  
  
Gohan had almost reached a powerlevel that could lead to Super Saiyan 4, but couldn't find the key to unlock the secret. Nonetheless he was tougher than before, Piccolo improve the same way. And Krillin trained with 18… .  
  
Ronald had figured out how to control Princess hidden space capsule. He did not want to face Bra to get the Capsule Corp spacepod.  
  
He landed on a giant moon with a livable atmosphere. The conditions were hard very hard.  
  
The training began… .  
  
His powerlevel raised but slowly… too slowly… he'd never reach the amount needed to win against the Dark Messenger.  
  
He remembered how a Ki burst generated by Li Shenlong covered his body and that of his brother. How had it reached Europe?  
  
Anyway his powers developed quickly… he learned to fight with the help of Vegeta and… the… KI! He remembered something! He needed to grow more stable to surpass Super Human 2 Ultra, a human had a harder time than a Saiyan or a half Saiyan raising in levels. But the accident had improved one thing above everything else! His Ki… he controlled it like none other.  
  
He easily constructed techniques (Hey! He got an education unlike most Z Warriors! Remember the old DB show? Mmmm…) so… .  
  
Ronald smiled his Vegeta grin. He took of the clothing covering his upper body.  
  
He felt cold. Fire descending from the sky burned his face… it would heal… . He gathered his Ki… it rose… he kept rising his Ki!  
  
Now let's focus it. While his powerlevel rose slowly… his Ki rose like crazy!  
  
He smiled. He started doing physical exercises to raise his powerlevel but he kept working on his Ki too and than he understood completely! Strength, endurance… hehehehe… were needed but only on the second place… Ki and Ki techniques were the ultimate solution.  
  
The day came and the Z warriors faced the Dark Messenger. Princess had her moment… Bra too… Gotenks and the Super Human Kevin- Super Human Michaël fusion Super Human 2 Kevael weakened the evil one. But they all fell down. Piccolo and Gohan assisted by Tien threw Messenger back, but it wasn't enough. 18 and Krillin, both fought bravely but like those before them they failed. Ronald was nowhere to be found.  
  
Two days passed.  
  
Goku and Vegeta still took on Messenger. Only they had the power. They stood their ground. Together they survived… fused as Gogeta they almost won! But then the fusion ended, just as Gogeta would finish the Messenger after a nearly flawless victory. Messenger did not give them the chance to fuse again. The Super-Saiyan 4 warriors were knocked out.  
  
Dark Messenger laughed at the irony. Suddenly Kevin became angry and attacked.  
  
Messenger was thrown through the mountain "You hurt my brother!" he yelled.  
  
But Messenger went berserk and he struck hard. Kevin was K.O.'d.  
  
"I win… The Dark God wins… those you defeated win… Hell wins… and Earth is MINE!"  
  
he said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Ronald yelled. He was there high in the air. The air for that matter had turned pink.  
  
"You weaky? You can't beat me!" Messenger grinned. "Oh? I bet I can… my friends knocked you near death… I only need to finish it!" Ronald said.  
  
"I'll regenerate…" Suddenly he noticed the pink air.  
  
"Oh by the way… It's true what you said about my lovely wife having a higher powerlevel but I'll reach the next stage too… some day…"  
  
"You need it now moron… besides I'm stronger than Vegeta and Goku. You'll need a powerlevel that nobody has reached 'till now!".  
  
"… or a deadly attack and lots of Ki. And guess what I found out! Both are my specialty! BYE!" but before Ronald could do something, Messenger drew Ragnarok. "I'm almost out of Ki but I've got your sword and It'll get you!" the sword was thrown.  
  
Bra yelled. Kevin murmured sad. The others looked in fear. It was clear Ronald had lost.  
  
He had a scared face, the sword pierced everything and now it would kill Ronald.  
  
"NOOOO! Ragnarok!" Ronald yelled. Messenger grinned and powered up gathering his remaining Ki to incinerate whatever remained of Ronald… and than the others who were to weak to oppose him.  
  
But the sword stopped. It returned to Ronald's scabbard. Ronald raised his eyebrow, amazed that he hadn't died.  
  
Ronald drew the sword. He grinned "Guess I'll win after all".  
  
Messenger knew that if he fled he could return another day and still win. Now he was still too weak for the Ki massing in the sky. The pink sky turned Icy blue like the flame around Ronald's body.  
  
He drew his Darksword. "Ragnarok my pall. Stop him!".  
  
The Darksword flew behind messenger. Piercing it's leg and pinning him to the ground.  
  
"If you launch that attack you're powering up in the air… you'll kill your friends too!".  
  
Suddenly forcefields appeared around the Z Warriors.  
  
"Ki enough to spare! HEHE! Bye Bye! Megatron!!!!! FIRE!!!!!" he made a fist with his hand, his signature move. His blue flame grew to incredible measurements. Power surged through the sky.  
  
Light everywhere! Nobody saw the attack. "WHAT ARE YOU?????! You're weaker than Vegeta and Goku yet your… aaaargh! IMPOSSIBLEEEEEE!".  
  
"Call me Darth Vegeta! Yek yek".  
  
When the light was gone… the shields disappeared. Messenger was gone and with him the entire area.  
  
"I AM THE DARK WARRIOR!" Ronald yelled.  
  
Vegeta immediately noticed that this attack could not easily be used, Ronald's body had to be drained. That's why the young man's body trembled… .  
  
He took his sword "Indestructible my friend?… hehe! Thanks for your help. He almost had me!".  
  
Suddenly he got hugged by Princess, he tapped her back.  
  
"Ronald?" Bra asked. "Yep!" he said as he hugged her too. He whispered in her ear "Now what about the son you promised me?" she hit him hard in the stomach. He coughed, she was STRONG! She kissed him.  
  
"Yuk! Get a room!" Kevin said and everyone laughed… except Ronald, Piccolo and Vegeta, like usual they just looked angry at everything… brrr… creepy!  
  
Anyway soon everything went back to normal. Bra and Ronald made a little son. Their children started getting training. Well Dakon, their new child was GOING to have training and Leeta already started with excercises.  
  
"Thank god it wasn't a girl. Or we'd have to try again" Ronald said. He got hit again "That's not very nice. If you don't watch out you'll be sleeping on the couch.".  
  
Ragnarok laughed in his head "Hey pall don't laugh with the one you chose as a master".  
  
"Anyway… I don't mind lying on the couch… if you're lying on me!".  
  
"Oh does that mean you'll be exercicing MORE than twice a weak?" Bra asked.  
  
"No unless I'm in the mood" and he dropped asleep. Bra decided she'd let him sleep… but tomorrow he had to do twice as much effort than usual… that's only fair.  
  
Ronald lay asleep next his beautiful wife and the only thing he did was… sleep… like most of the time. How do I put up with him? Bra tought. In his sleep he snuggled closer.  
  
That's why….  
  
Training and life continued. Accidentaly they got a third kid… a girl… Ronald went berserk… Kathy was her name… another one damn! Another hit from Bra, right in his face.  
  
Well anyway. Peace and love in the universe and they were glad nobody had to be revived with Dragonballs.  
  
The next storyline with around 4 sagas is being made… it's about Princess and her real name and her mate and well it's about her past and damn boring because I couldn't give everyone my name and well I'm gonna sleep. And am I irritating? Hello! Ho! Haha… confusing isn't it.  
  
Kevin get's his moment in the spotlight and than… Vegeta and Goku go… Super- Saiyan 5!!!!! And Ronald and Bra… well hehe… Guess what! The REAL owner of the Darksword shows up, leader of ALL the Darkswords, decided to take Ronald's title of Dark Warrior… the Darksword Ragnarok… and runs of with Bra. Vegeta and Ronald ain't happy… the poor guy is gonna get hurt! I'd say have pity for the evil bad guy but (evil grin)… he has to suffer and he has to be beaten into pieces… it's fun… .  
  
I promise a real mushy ending with lots of useless emotions! And… VEGETA! I'll shut up… really… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Big Bang attack can be heard saying 'boooom'…).  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… SOON!  
  
(A doctor reading this story? Help anybody?) 


End file.
